Suffering In Silence
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: He is a testy, snarky, bastard. But even he, doesn't deserved to be treated this bad. He is the Omega, due to his weakness. But He has always suffered in silence, no matter how much he hurts. But can the one person who treats him worse hear his suffering?
1. The Omega

**Heeeey guys!!!!!! So here's my new story. I hope you enjoy it!!! Or at least not hate me. You'll see why. Anyway I'm not sure about the rating yet so it'll start off as T but probably change to M, I dont know. Also, If you wanna know ahead a time (god, i spoil ya'll), Jacob is dominant. Damn, i just love to ruin things. any way.. **

**i got this whole idea when I was reading about a wolf pack's mentality and the idea sprung in my head when i read the Omega section. it was interesting.**

**So....**

**Read and Enjoy Loves!!**

**I don't own twilight...**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I sighed as I sat on my bed.

Damn, I hate my fucked up life. You see, I'm the Omega of the pack. The Omega, is someone you _never _wanna be. I am treated like shit in the pack. All because of my weak control. I really can't help my temper. I don't know how or why it happened to me it just... happened. And I hate it. I hate life in the pack. One main reason is because they just _love _to provoke me. They even made a game of it.

You get 5 bucks if I tense up and growl.

You get 10 bucks if I punch you.

You get 15 bucks if I start to shake.

And, you get 20 bucks if I phase.

My life is just a game to them. I am _always _fighting. They just lunge at me when they feel like it. It's not that I'm weak. But I can't take 3 werewolves at one time. I can't stand the teasing either. Always, always teasing. Even Sam sometimes joins in on the fighting, provoking and teasing. And he's supposed to be the fucking Alpha. Some Alpha.

But the _worst _is _Jacob. _Ugh, he is definitely the worse. Always fighting. Always instigating. I seriously don't how much more of that fucking Beta I can take. And _he's _supposed to be true Alpha? Ha!

I slumped down in my bed. I was dead tired. Mostly because Jacob convinced Sam it would be funny if I patrol the most. So I'm always tired. And exhaustion makes you an easy target. I would _never _show it, but it hurt. They say we are all supposed to be brothers.

_Some brothers_, I thought as I ran my hand over my already healing wounds.

I had patrol with Jared and Jacob. As always, it was living hell. Jared would even rape me once in a blue moon. That was worse. Absolutely horrible. Thank god its rare and not daily like the instigating. All of this, because of my one main weakness, and that makes me the main target. I really do hate my life. But I'm not suicidal. I wouldn't let any of them know that I have reached my breaking point.

The only ones who won't participate in all the bull shit is Seth, Leah and Embry. Seth, probably because he's young and happy go lucky. Embry, because he's such a softy. And Leah, I actually don't really know. I just know they all feel sympathy for me. Normally, I hate sympathy. But in my position, sympathy is better then the daily torment. But they don't show it to the rest of the pack, knowing they would be a target too if they stood up for me.

But at least it was peaceful when I had patrol with them. And I enjoyed it while it lasted. I laid down and curled my legs to my chest. I sighed as my head pounded in my skull. I closed my eyes as I remembered today's patrol...

_Flashback..._

_I heard the howl in the sky. I knew I had to get my torment over with. I walked outside and phased. I heard Jacob, Jared, and Quil's thoughts. I kept my mind quiet, just like them. But silence is how it always started off._

Sooo, how's our favorite sensitive wolfy? _Started Jacob._

_I growled. We were nearing the end of patrol. It was gonna get worse._

Aw, don't get testy with us._Thought Jared, as Quil, Jacob and him cornered me at boulder._

Yeah, we just wanna have some fun with our favorite bastard-of-a-man wolfy! _Teased Quil._

_I snarled louder falling into a crouch, though it was useless. They sprang on me. I heard a crunch as pain shot through my back leg. I howled in pain. Jared bit and yanked on my front legs and I fell. That gave Jacob the opportunity to scratch and bite my torso. I just kept snarling, trying not scream no matter how much it hurt. After they were done they thankfully left. _

_I whimpered as I was in searing pain. My vision was blurry. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped and I started to heal. I stood up and trotted to my house. I was really breaking..._

_End Of Flashback..._

I opened my eyes. I really didn't know how much more of this I could take. I couldn't take this for the rest of my life. I would leave the pack but Sam wouldn't have it. I bet my life would have double the torment when Jacob took his rightful place as Alpha. I would find a way to leave then. I wouldn't stay here forever. I couldn't take this for long.

I was slowly breaking. I was going to crack soon. And when I do, they will all laugh harder than ever. This has been going on since I became a wolf. I have always been a bastard. I know that. I don't show weakness. I try my very best to hide my pain. But I don't know how much longer I can do that. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I took a shaky breath and wiped it away. I never cried. Ever. But like I said, I was breaking. And I knew the pack would be more than happy to throw away the pieces like trash when I finally fell apart. Yes, being the Omega definitely sucks ass. But I can't help it.

I cant help that I'm the Omega. I can't help I'm a bastard. And I _definitely_ can't help my temper problems. And its painful, ya know? When your _'brothers' _hate you for something you can't help.

I sighed and tried to clear my head. I didn't need to think about the pack right now. I was tired from patrolling all damn day and I needed sleep. I pulled the covers up to my waist.

_Maybe, it would help if just someone heard my suffering_, was my last thought before I drifted off.

* * *

**Not sure about this ending, but what ever. I know it was painful and you should know by now that I am not a fan of putting my characters in pain. But understand, that that's the story. it will get better trust me so Review Please!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. The Pain, The Pull

**Hey Loves, soooo... thank you for your reviews and i totally agree that jacob and the other two are complete jackasses!!! but it has to happen even if i hate it, but this is what makes a good story. the bad makes the good even better!!!!!!! **

**WARNING: You may cry during this chapter... (sorry)**

**I do not own twilight, though if i did, right now i would disown Jacob!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

_Dream..._

_They scratched at me. I was bleeding heavily. I tried to get away but they claws were too deep in my flesh. My vision was blurry. I tried to get away again, though I knew it was useless. _

_Some how I had phased back to human form. Which only made the pain a whole lot worse. They had phased too. I felt their hands grope my body. I growled, but it did nothing as I felt them bite my shoulder. I couldn't help the cry pf pain that escaped my mouth. I heard them laugh evilly. But I couldn't see anything. I struggled again, but they just hit me again and again._

_I wanted just disappear. End this torture. I felt their nails scratch my inner thighs. Two of them had my arms behind my back as they painfully flipped my over. I let a whimper escape from my mouth. I couldn't take this. I really couldn't. I felt them spread my legs apart. The whimpers were becoming sobs and the tears came harder now. I couldn't stop them._

_I waited for the pain. Then they squeezed arms together harder. More tears flooded from my eyes. I felt them lash at my back._

"You pathetic!!!" _he screamed._

_Lash!!!_

"Weak!!!"

_Lash!!!_

"**Omega!!!!**"

_LASH!!!_

_I began to tremble, as I knew what would happen next. Then, _He _slammed into me, hard..._

I woke up gasping. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. My face was covered in sweat and tears. I closed my eyes and tried to get my heart under control. I sighed. I was still extremely tired. I heard my poor excuse for an Alpha howl and I knew I had to leave. I groaned and lugged my ass out of bed. I walked outside and phased.

I thankfully had the first part of my long patrol with Leah, Seth, and Embry.

_Hey Paul. How are you? _asked a concerned Leah. I gave a wolfish sigh.

_Awful. Always, always awful_. I thought quietly.

_Well, at least it's us this time, and not those poor excuse for a werewolves_. Thought Embry. I would've laughed if I wasn't so exhausted. My legs were actually shaking as I tried to run. Finally, I just settled for a steady trot.

_Hey, why don't take a small break huh? Your gonna collapse any minute. _Seth thought.

_Ok. _I thought.

I sat my haunches and tried to gain some more energy to keep running. I thought about what my other half of my patrol with Jacob, Quil and Jared would be like. I wouldn't enough energy to even at least attempt to defend myself.

_C'mon, don't think about that right now, ok? Just relax right now, then worry. _Leah thought.

She was always concerned about me for some reason. Never bitchy to me like the others. I was grateful for that.

Sadly, the peaceful part of my patrol had ended and the Clearwaters and Embry phased back. I don't know if I could take this patrol without breaking down. I was exhausted and weak. I was already breaking. How much could one person take?

Too soon, the three devils phased in.

_Hi Paul! What's going on with our favorite wolf today? _Started Jacob. I growled as best I could without yawning.

_Fuck. Off. _I thought.

_Aw, don't get pissy with us. After all, we're not the pathetic, weak, Omega, haha. _Sneered Jared.

_Shut the fuck up, bitch. _I mentally growled.

Then I felt something knock me over. It was Jared. I had phased back and so had he. Now, we were both naked. Great. I didn't have the energy to put up much of a fight.

"I said, don't get pissy with us." He growled.

Soon, Jacob and Quil entered the small clearing. They were smirking as they grabbed my arms and held them painfully behind my back. I bit back a whimper. Just like my dream they started groping me. I knew what was going to happen...

(Jake POV)

We smirked as we walked into the clearing. Jared had the pathetic Omega in a death hold. Quil and I took his arms behind his back. Exhaustion was written all over his face and body. He wouldn't put up much of a fight tonight. I let one of my hands graze his body, leaving scratch marks behind. I began to suck on his neck, leaving marks. I heard a faint broken whimper come from his throat.

For a second, I felt sympathy for him. But quickly squashed it, as I remembered who this pathetic being was. He was a weak Omega, and I should feel no sympathy for him. We smirked as we watched Jared pound into him. He weakly struggled but knew better and gave up. After a while, Jared pulled out of him and we got up.

"Pathetic." He whispered and we started out of the clearing.

I turned around when we were at the edge. Jared and Quil were way ahead of me. But I wasn't paying attention to them. I stared at the broken being before me. This wasn't temperamental, snarky, bastard Paul. He was crying. Literally, crying. Never, no matter what we ever did to him, he has never shed a single tear. I watched with wide eyes as he let the tears stream down his face. I watched as his body started to curl up and tremble.

And I was the cause of it. The cause of this innocent being's pain. The reason why the bastard and snarky Paul was sobbing his eyes out.

That's when I felt it. It was stonger than anything I have ever felt. It made my whole world shift. Every romantic thought of Bella was crushed as I stared at this broken person.

It was _that pull._

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! i ams terribly sorry for what Paul had to endure. but as always in my world it is necessary!!! i will tell you that jacob will pay for what he did. i hate what jacob, jared, and quil did too him! dont hate me please , hate them!!! but like i said jacob will pay, yet at the same time, paul is gonna have a shoulder to cry on...

please review!!!!


	3. Vulnerablilty

**Hello Loves!!! New chapter, wrote it in a day and its pretty long i think. anyway, i think this chapter might be better than the last, i dont know, your the reader. So Read, and Enjoy!!!!!!!! Btw, jared did imprint on kim and he will pay the most! muahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own twilight, unfortunatly**

**Enjoy Loves!!!!!**

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I kept staring at Paul's broken form. I was frozen in place. I had just imprinted on Paul! I couldn't understand it. The worse part is imprinting on someone you have tortured until they broke. I felt beyond horrible. I started to walk cautiously towards my broken imprint. I had locked eyes with him the whole time.

He wasn't glaring at me, or growling or anything like that. All I saw was fear in his eyes. The pack and I had pushed him beyond his breaking point. Right now, I would rather see the obnoxious and temperamental Paul, than a scared and vulnerable Paul. I sat down next to him. He growled weakly.

"G-get away f-from me." He whispered.

"I can't." I said quietly.

"I'm already broken, Jacob. You can't break me anymore than you already have." He said a bit louder. I watched as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Please, just leave me alone." He said.

He grabbed an extra pair of basketball shorts on the ground and slid them on. I stood up and watched as he struggled to get to his feet. I would have helped him, but I wasn't his favorite person right now. He started to walk away. Well, it was more along the lines of stumbling than walking.

"Paul wait!" I shouted. He turned around.

"What?!" He snapped.

"For what it's worth, I am truly sorry." I said. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No Jacob, your not sorry! Your never sorry." He said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. And I know you can't forgive me. But I just wanted you to know I regret all the torment I made you endure."

He glared at me through teary eyes.

"Why the hell do you all of a sudden care about me, huh?" He whispered angrily.

"Because..." I started, wondering if I should tell him or not.

"Because why?! Because my life is just a game to you? Because you finally broke me? Because you want to see what happens when you make me think you care, then you can break me some more?" He said, with more tears streaming down his face.

"Because... your my imprint." I whispered. He clenched his jaw and looked down.

"What sick game are you playing? What prize is there, to breaking someone whose already broken?" He asked quietly.

"I am telling the truth. Does it look like I'm joking?" I said. He looked at me.

"I don't know, Jacob. I don't know. All I know is, that I _can't _take anymore of this. I _can't _play anymore games. So please, I'm begging you, just stop." He said, his voice breaking.

I felt horrible. All I wanted to do, was hold him in my arms and never let anything or anyone hurt him. The pack and I, we had pushed him beyond his limit. And now, he was crying, begging me to stop. Stop the pain. Stop the torture. All of it. And wether he forgave me or not, I wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again.

"Ok. But Paul, you are my imprint. And I will do anything for you to give me one chance." I said.

"I don't know if I can. You treated me like shit! My life was nothing but a damn game to you! I was just a toy, that you and the pack used over and over agin. And I just can't fogive you for everything you have done to me! It hurts too much." He said, whispering the last part.

"So please, leave me alone right now. Please." He finished quietly.

Those words hurt me. But he was my imprint. And I couldn't deny my imprint anything he wanted.

"Ok." I said and started to walk out the clearing. Every step I took away from my imprint, hurt the reins he had on my heart. I deserved the pain.

I deserved to be rejected. And I definitely do not deserve Paul. I could tell I had a long way to go before he would even consider trusting me. I wondered about the pack. They sure as hell will _never _hurt my imprint again. It was a rule. We aren't aloud to hurt each others imprints. He was now on my mind 24/7. I felt immense guilt for hurting him. He was so innocent and he didn't deserve it. No one does.

If only I realized that sooner. I thought about all of this while I was walking home. I don't phase because I wasn't ready for the pack to know about my imprint. It was cowardly but whatever. After a while I arrived at my house. I walked inside. I saw my Dad on the couch.

"Hey son, what's wrong?" He asked. I frowned.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked.

"Father's instinct." He said with a smirk. I gave a short laugh.

"Well your right." I said.

"You wanna tell me 'bout it?" He asked.

"Well, I imprinted today." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Well that's great! Who's the lucky girl?" He asked. I grimaced.

"More like the lucky guy." I said looking down.

"Oh. Is that what your upset about? It's alright to be a homosexual, Jake." He said. I laughed again.

"No, I'm ok with being gay. But it's the person I'm worried about." I said with a sigh. He frowned.

"Well son, who is it?" He asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Paul." I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. But for an old man, he's got great hearing.

"Paul?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"You mean, the Paul you tortured ever since you became a wolf?" He asked.

"Yes." I groaned out. He sighed.

"And he doesn't trust me. I don't think he ever will." I said and slouched down into the couch. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well Jake, fist of all, imprinting has never been wrong. You two were ment for each other." He said.

"Yeah, well, I told him and he doesn't believe me." I sighed out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well Jake, how would you feel if someone tortured you daily, then all of a sudden that same person decided to play nice. What you did to him was extremely wrong. No one deservs it. He's bound to have trust isssues." He said.

"Yeah, your right." I said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You need to take this very slow. Gain his trust. And try to be his friend first. If you jump into this too fast, you could scare him away." He said. I snorted.

"Gain his trust? Easier said then done. How the hell am I gonna gain his trust?" I asked.

"I don't know, son. Maybe you could stick up for him around the rest of the pack. Make sure they don't hurt him. Right now, he just needs someone to be there for him." He said. I nodded.

"I can do that. Thanks, Dad. Your the best." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Dad, why did it take so long for me to imprint in him?" I asked.

"Well, what did he look like when it happened." He asked. I looked down.

"Broken." I answered.

"Well, maybe you never saw the _real _Paul. When he broke down, he showed all the emotion he was hiding. He had let his guard down and let himself show how he really feels."

"Oh." I said. I didn't have anything more too say. After a few moments I heard my cell ring. I grabbed the phone. I looked the screen.

Bella.

I groaned loudly. I had enough on my plate. I didn't need her damn drama right now. My Dad took the phone from my hands.

"You Know what, son? I'll take care of Bella from now on. All you need to worry about is Paul, alright?" He said.

"Thanks." I said as I sighed with relief.

"I don't need her here right now." I said as I got up. He smiled.

"Yeah, now go get some rest."

I went to my room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Paul POV)

I stumbled through the forest, trying to make it home without collapsing from exhaustion. I thought about what Jacob said to me. He has to be lying. He probably wanted me to break down again. I still can't believe I fell apart in front of him. But what's more shocking is that he didn't laugh. He made no comments on my emotional breakdown. I was so damn confused.

A part of me wanted rebuild the walls I had and not let him in. But another part of me wanted what he said to be the truth. I didn't know which side to choose. But I do know, I can't just forgive him on the spot. I just can't. Not after what he and the pack did to me. Maybe I just didn't want to be alone in this pack anymore. I don't know. I wouldn't be able to take the pain if I trust him, and then have him stab me in the back later. I meant it when I said I can't take anymore. I use to be a lot more stronger than this. And now, I felt so damn fragile.

I hated feeling so vulnerable. But I couldn't help it. These days, I feel like taking out a bottle of vodka, curl up in a ball and cry. But I wouldn't do that. At least not the vodka part. It took alot to get wolves drunk. But I didn't care anymore. I finally made it too my house. I was wondering if I could make it to my bed. I went inside. I groaned as my muscles protested as I climbed the stairs. I laid down on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo what did ya'll think???? i know Paul is still in pain. but hopefull Jake can fix this mess. i have and idea for the next chapter, though im still uncertain. if any1 has any ideas, i will gladly consider them!!! so now you know Jake is gonna have to work hard to gain Paul's trust. which is a hard thing to do if ya ask me. anyway REVIEW PLEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Feeling Weak

**heeey people. first off, i know many of you want me to kill San, Jared and Quil. But to tell ya truth, even though they are awful, i don't have the heart to kill them. plus, i was planning on having Jared help Paul with a certain problem you will later found out. But all of them will get the ass whooping of the century, haha. sorry if your disappointed they wont die, sorry i just dont like killing the wolves. anyway...**

**i dont own twilight**

**Enjoy or at least try not to cry, Loves!!!!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I woke up from the only peaceful sleep I've had in a long time. I sat up in my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I was still wondering if what Jacob said was the truth. I still didn't trust him. I really didn't trust anyone except the Clearwaters and Embry. I have never been so confused. I sighed. I still couldn't get the horror of yesterday out of my mind either. The thought of what they did made me wanna throw up. I hated thinking about it. But it marked my brain. I could sometimes still feel their hands all over me. The pain of Jared pounding into me.

I whimpered at the thought of going through that again. Ugh, again. The next time the three of them do that to me. That thought made me rush to the bathroom, almost knocking my mom over. I bent over the toilet and violently heaved up the contents in my stomach. I did this with tears streaming down my eyes. I didn't try to hold them back. After 10 minutes of vomiting, I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth. I felt so breakable. But right now, I really didn't care. I just wanted this pain to end. To not feel so vulnerable. And to not have people take advantages of that.

I groaned. I put cover over the toilet and folded my arms on it and laid my head on them. I couldn't move. I thanked whatever higher power there is that I don't have morning patrol. I heard my mom come in. She ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my back. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. It felt nice. Just to have someone here who didn't want to torture me to tears. Eventually, I lifted my head and ran my hand over my face. My mom kissed my temple and left.

I stood up and closed the door. I turned and put on the shower as hot as it would go. I needed to shower. To get the scent of _them _off me. I stripped out of my shorts and stepped under the steaming water. It felt good against my skin. I grabbed a face cloth and scrubbed my body. Trying to get rid of that dirty feeling. After I felt clean, I stepped out. The heat of my body evaporated the water off my body. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into my room. I got fully dressed and headed outside. I walked to the first beach. I walked to the part of the beach were no one goes.

I sat down and leaned back on a piece of drift wood. I liked coming here to think. I felt at peace here. After a while, I caught a cent. I growled. It was Jared and Quil. I heard their foot steps get closer.

"Hey, how's our favorite wolf?" Quil started. I tensed up and growled.

"Aw, not so good I guess. That's 5 bucks." He said to Jared.

"Another 15 and I can take out Kim. Let's see how far our wolf can go, shall we?" said Jared.

I tried my best to stay calm. My hands started shaking.

"C'mon Paul, show us how weak you are. You're uncontrollable and you always will be. Always the weak Omega." Quil spat out.

I tried not to let his words get to me, but I couldn't help it as I started to shake. I stood up glared at them and snarled.

"Ooo, scary. I think I've had my fun let's go, Quil." He said and left laughing.

I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt tears in my eyes threatening to fall. They were right. I was just a weak Omega. I can't even control myself when all they did was tease me. I'll always be unstable, no matter how hard I try. I put my head in my knees as I let my tears spill from my eyes. I snarled angrily out to no one as the tears kept coming. Why does this have to happen to me? I hated feeling this way. Feeling... _weak_. I used to be strong, until I broke.

(Jacob POV)

It felt nice when no one was phased except you. I was wandering around in wolf form. I was trotting the edge of the forest near the First beach. I heard laughter that sounded like Jared and Quil. I wandered out of the forest and into the deserted part of the beach. I saw Jared and Quil.

"Oh, Jake! Hey dude, you should have seen Paul's face earlier. I got 20 bucks and I'm takin' Kim out." said Jared.

"See ya later Jake." said Quil as they continued to walk.

I was beyond furious. They hurt my imprint. I wanted to kill them. So damn bad. But the burning in my chest told me I needed to see Paul more. I found his scent and followed it. I spotted him. He was fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He looked pretty sex-

_Focus! _I told myself.

He had his knees pulled to his chest as he stared at the crashing ocean near the cliffs. But I saw his bloodshot eyes and his tear stained cheeks. I inched closer but still keeping a distance. I huffed. He looked up at me. He looked down and growled quietly. He tensed, as if afraid I might hurt him.

"I told you to leave me alone. You wanna see how far you can push me too?" He asked, the pain clear in his voice..

I gave a wolfish sigh and laid down to show him I wasn't here to hurt him. I put my head on my paws and looked at him. He sighed.

"Fine. By all means, stay." He said and rested head on his knees.

He looked so timid. So breakable. I just wanted to curl my wolf self around him and protect him. But I remembered I would have to get him to trust me first. I didn't want him to be so fearful around me. I wanted him to feel safe around me. I inched closer, still in the lying position. I was now 5 feet from him. If you paid close attention, you could see he was trembling. I could hear his heart beating faster. He was afraid. I laid on my side and closed my eyes. I listened as his heart beat calmed.

"Why do you care?" He whispered, more to himself. I huffed again.

He looked at me.

"Don't hurt me." He whispered. I saw his eyes start to water.

He reached out with a shaky hand and put it on my paw. I stared at him. There was still fear. I was gonna do whatever it took to gain his trust.

(Paul POV)

I was confused. I looked at him, than at my hand that was on his paw. Why was he here? He couldn't possibly care about me. I still didn't trust him. But right now, I just needed some sort of comfort. But just because I let him near me, doesn't mean I trust him.

I sighed and put my face in my knees. I squeezed his paw. I felt weak. But I couldn't help it. I could only imagine what Jacob's thinking now. Probably that I really am a pathetic weak Omega.

"I hate feeling weak." I said to him.

I remember when I was over confident. I never cried. And now, that's all I do lately. I looked into the eyes of the wolf beside me. He didn't seem to mind. But I was still afraid that he would hurt me. That this was all a joke and I would get crushed in the end. I just can't trust him right now. But it did feel nice to have some sort of comfort. A little strange coming from him but...

Right now I didn't want to think or worry. I cleared my mind and squeezed his paw again. Right now, I just wanted to relax, even if it's with him.

* * *

**So what did ya think??????? i know you guys probably wanted Jake to kill Quil and Jared but sorry. anyway.. REVIEW!!! btw i wanna know what my next story should be. i got a few ideas...**

**Sam & Embry - big mighty alpha with the delicate softy or do i do too many Embry stories?**

**Jasper & Paul- Both uncontrollable and unpredictable though i dont think i mite want this**

**any more suggestions, i will consider. i know you think its early but i wanna have some idea on what to do next ya know?**

**SO REVIEW NOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. My Strong, Steady Rythm

**Soo, I got another chap! YAY!!!! i worked hard on it, so ya better like it!!! thanks guys, i got SO MANY reviews last chap! Made me ecstatic!!!!!! so this chap doesn't have a lot of Jake/Paul moments in it but I think it's still good. you wanted ass whoopin' you got it!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Enjoy my Loves and you know i own nada twilight so...**

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I continued to think about the one person I couldn't have while I wandered around the forest. I thought about my time with him the beach. Showed me how fragile he really is under all the bull shit. Tonight I had patrol with Leah, Seth and Embry. I knew they felt for Paul and never treated him like crap... like the rest of us. I wouldn't ever, _ever _forgive myself. I sighed in a wolfish manner and sat on my haunches. I stared at the sky. If only life were like this. Peaceful and simple.

But it's not. Its complicated and hard. You had to fight to get what you want. Like a battlefield.

And I was gonna have to go through World War 3 to get Paul. And I would gladly go through that if it meant I could have him. I heard a howl in the sky and heard the other three enter my thoughts.

We started to run or assigned permimeters. I was able to hide my thoughts half way through the patrol. But then I slipped.

_You WHAT!?!?!?! _Leah mentally screeched.

_I-uh... kinda imprinted... o-on Paul. _I mentally stuttered.

_Holy shit. _Embry thought.

_That's an understatement. _I replied.

_Well, now that you know we hate you for what you did to Paul... _Leah started. There was silence.

Then, something tackled me to the ground.

_YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO, SO... UUUGH I DON'T HAVE A BAD ENOUGH WORD!!! _Screamed Leah as she bit my neck. I howled out, though I knew I deserved this.

_WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO TO YOU, HUH?! _She continued as I heard a crunch on my back leg. I howled in pain again. I felt her bit a piece of my tail off. That was just cold and embarrassing.

I quirmed under her, but she had a death hold on me. I felt her break at least two of my ribs. I cried out, trying get away, but she was fucking strong as hell!

_YOU DON'T DESERVE PAUL!!! I HOPE HE NEVER FORGIVES YOU, SO YOU CAN HAVE SOME TINY IDEA OF WHAT KIND OF HELL YOU AND THOSE POOR EXCUSES FOR LIVING THINGS DID TO HIM!!! **BURN** **IN** **HELL, BITCH!!!**_

She finished, with one last swipe to my muzzled. He trotted away, and I was in searing pain. Pain I knew I deserved, but damn that girl is strong! I gave a wolfish groan as I laid there, waiting for my wounds and bones to heal. I couldn't move. My vision was blurry. If I were human, this would be considered a homicide. Hey, that's what happens when you sentenced to the wrath of Leah. After a little under an hour, my wounds were healed and I got up.

_Alright, got that outta my system... Hey Jake? _Leah asked.

_Yeah? _I asked hesitantly.

_I need to talk to you. _She thought.

_Ok. As long as you don't go homicidal on me again. _I replied.

_Don't worry. _She thought in annoyance.

_Alright, so did you really imprint on Paul? _She asked.

_Yes... _I said as I showed her when I imprinted on him.

_Oh! Well kid, your gonna have a hard time with him, haha. It'll be, what? The year 3000 when he trusts you_! She sniggered. I growled.

_Well, I'm hoping that's not the case_. I thought. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

_Look, your gonna have work your little half tail off to get Paul. He ain't gonna make it easy for you kid. But if you _really _imprinted on him... then that means you two were made for each other. And you BETTER make him happy_!!! She finished.

_Don't have to tell me twice. _I thought.

_One more thing... can I kill the Swan girl? Last time I met her, she was all over you. I wanna kill her sooo bad! She's gonna cause problems for you and Paul, I know it! _She thought.

_Swan who? Oooh! Right, uh, I could care less if she's dead or alive. Be my guess, and kill her. She's annoying as hell. Won't leave me alone. _I thought.

_Yes!!! _She cheered.

_See ya Jake, and remember, MAKE THAT BOY HAPPY AS HELL!!! _She thought again.

_Sure, sure. _I thought and we phased out. I realized I was behind my house. I phased, dressed and walked inside. I heard my Dad groan and the phone click off. I walked into the living room and saw my Dad on the couch, wearing a frustrated expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think we should change our number." He said and sighed. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"Bella." He said, with clear distaste. I laughed.

"Maybe you should flat out tell her I don't wanna talk to her." I suggested. He sighed.

"I did. She doesn't believe me." He said. I snorted.

"Well next time I see her, I'll tell her to stop stalking me." I said.

He smiled and shook his head. I felt that burning in my chest. The tug that told me my inner wolf wanted to see Paul. I sighed. Maybe I could watch him, from a distance. I smiled at the thought of seeing my imprint again. I looked at the clock. 12 pm. Good, he should be asleep by now. I could deal with watching him sleep. I know it's creepy, but I know you would too.

I walked outside into the night and phased. I ran to Paul's house. I kept hidden in the undergrowth as I watched him from a good distance. He was in sweatpants and shirtless. He was beautiful. He laid down on the bed and pulled the comforter up to his waist. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful body. He had a perfect body. His every curve and muscle. His perfectly chiseled 8 pack. He may be smaller than me, but he was still very muscled.

I watched as his chest rose and fell evenly. I listened to his normally fast heart beat slow into a beautiful steady rhythm that was music to my ears. His breathing was calmed and his muscles were relaxed. It was amazing to see him so calm. So peaceful. His lips were slightly parted. I wanted to kiss those soft looking lips. Despite his athletic physique, he was still emotionally fragile and breakable. And I would change that, once he trusted me.

After who knows how many hours, he started tense up. A whimper escaped his perfect lips. He slightly cringed against his bed. I wanted to go over there and comfort him. But I knew if I did, he would sense me. I gave a wolfish whine softly. He started trembling and gasping. He looked as if he was having a anxiety or panic attack in his sleep. I wonder if he was. Probably having a nightmare. My paws itched for me to go over there, but I couldn't. My chest was tugging and burning.

He started sweating and I saw tears fall from his eyes. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he gasped. He closed his eyes again and groaned.

"Not again." He whispered to himself. So this happened before?

"Why me?" He asked, again to himself.

Yeah, why him?

I howled softly. He furrowed his eyebrows but then relaxed. A sad smile appeared on his face. He turned on his stomach and fell back asleep. I watched and listened as his breathing became that steady rhythm that I've come to love so much. He was my steady rhythm. I loved him. And I would make sure he trusts me, if it's the last thing I do. He was my other half, whether he liked it or not. And he would eventually make me whole. And I would make him stronger again.

Though, he already is stronger.

* * *

**Heey, so what did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Make you cry? Make you happy when Jake got his ass whooped. Haha, he had a half tail, hehe. anyway, i hope you liked it!!! its long in my opinion. and I choose what I will do for my next story, I'll tell you at the end of this one. my next story might be sad, but not as brutal as this one, so don't worry. tell me what you think, i got alot of reviews last chap, i like that, so lets repeat history, Eh?**

**REVIEW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW?!?!?!?!??! please?**


	6. Help Me, I Want To Trust You

**sooo, here's a new chap! YAY!!! i thing this is were things start to fall into place. i think there will be 2 more chapters, 3 at the most. so i hope you enjoy this. Paul will get stronger with time, but he goes through a breakdown in this. and i will shut up before i reveal to much. **

**i dont own twilight, we know this**

**enough of my rambling and ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! ENJOY LOVES!!!!!**

* * *

(Jacob POV)

Its been weeks.

I think. Either way, it's been a while. And I have been working so damn hard to get Paul's trust. But he's so fucking stubborn. I mean, I can't blame him at all. But still. I need him so bad. He was so broken. I wanted to put him together again. If only he let me. I sighed. I sat up in my bed and thought about what more I could do. Is there more I can do?

I've done all I know how to do. I haven't got a chance to beat the shit out of the rest of the pack, but trust me. Next time I lay my eyes on them, they will be fixed. I got up and went in the living room. My Dad was watching the game. Damn, the Patriots are failing, epically. I snorted and then heard the door bell ring. I got it and recognized the scent.

I mentally groaned and opened the door. It was Bella. Yay. If you can't note the sarcasm, go get some help. I put on a small fake smile. While she was beaming.

"Hiy Jake! I missed you so much. Sorry I couldn't come see you sooner." She said.

_I'm not._ I thought. I nodded.

"Yeah. Ditto." I lied. I wanted her to leave. I wanted her to jump in the Indonesian Sea and drown slowly. I wanted to send her to the Sahara desert and die in the sun. She should go to Africa and die of Malaria. She should...

"Yeah, Well, I'm here now!!! I wanted to hang out with you!" She continued, cutting off my mental rant. I grimaced.

"Look Bella, I can't." I said flatly.

Then I saw her eyes water, and her bottom lip quiver. She gave me those fugly puppy eyes. To think I found those cute. Ugh.

"W-w-why Jake? Don't you wanna hang out with me? You said you'd never hurt me!" She sobbed out.

I rolled my eyes. So damn over-dramatic. You probably think Paul is over-dramatic. But he has a real reason to be hurt. Bella is just and attention-craving, irritating fly-on-the-wall, god damn boring... I could go on and on. But I don't have that kind of time. I sighed impatiently.

"For fucks sake!!! Don't you get it?! The world is not about you. I'm sorry if its irritating, but sometimes, Other people come before you. And right now your at the bottom- No! Your not even on my I-Care list, understand?" I yelled, hoping she get it. She sobbed annoyingly harder.

"No Jake, you love me! You always will. You just need time. I understand that. Call you later okay?" She said strangely happily and walked off to her crappy truck as I I stared after her incredulously. I know I built the truck, but she should really get a new one. I rolled my eyes and went inside. What the hell was I gonna do. I have enough on my plate. She was so damn... ugh!!!

I went back outside and walked to the First beach. I needed some peace. As I walked along the beach I thought about the person I can't have. I was getting exhausted. But I wouldn't give up. I couldn't give up. I was going to have him. But I have no one to blame but myself. This process could have went a lot quicker if I hadn't done this to him. Then again, I don't think I would have imprinted on him if he didn't break.

So no matter how sick and twisted it sounds, somewhere deep down, I'm glad he broke and let me see what's under all that anger. To be honest, I don't know if I would have been friendly to him if I didn't imprint on him. That doesn't make things any better. I groaned. How could I have ruined someone so, so... I don't have a good enough word.

He was beautifully handsome. His amazing tanned skin. His breathtaking hazel eyes. His silky black hair. He was the definition of beautiful, sexy, and fierce all together. He used to have a personality like that. His fierce temper. He was fearless. I sorta missed that. But even though he's hurting, I like the soft and shy part of him.

Though it hurt to see how timid he is. Shoulders always slightly hunched. There was no glow in his eyes. Only a whole lot of anxiety and pain. Ugh. His anxiety. The anxiety and panic of everything he has to deal with. The anxiety that brings him to his knees. Ad it's all my DAMN FAULT!!! I ruined his life! He should be able to be free. Do whatever he pleases. Just like the old Paul.

Now he's afraid of my touch. Afraid of every caring thong I do is a lie and he'll end up hurt even more... if that's possible.

Then I spotted _him. _He was standing in his usual insecure posture. But he still looked peaceful. I couldn't ignore the pull in my chest as I started to walk over to him. I was a bit close. He looked up, growled and started to walk away. Oh no! Not this time!!!

"Paul wait!" I yelled. He turned and glared. But behind the glare was no real anger. Just fright and so many other emotions that no one person should have to handle.

"What Jacob? What do you want?" He asked, a tad bit more calm. I sighed. I was exhausted and I just wanted him. And I was going to get hid trust.

"You know what I want." I said. He snorted and clenched his jaw.

"No. I don't." He said looking down.

"Paul, I have worked my ass off for your trust! You think if I didn't imprint on you, I would keep caring?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said a bit softer.

"C'mon Paul. You. Are. My. Imprint! No matter what you do or say, No one can change that!" I continued. He needed to understand that he could trust me.

"I..." He took deep breath. "I know." He said quietly. Now I was beyond confused.

"I want you to trust me. _Why_ can't you trust me?" I asked softly. He looked up at me. Tears and pain in his eyes. He closed them and clenched his jaw.

He looked at me.

"Because I can't! I just can't! I want to trust you Jake! So damn bad! But, fuck Jake, I'm afraid. So god damn afraid. And I shouldn't be! I shouldn't be like this! I'm just afraid of you lying to me. I wanna trust_ someone. _Specifically you. But, I don't know if I can." He said, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. He growled out in frustration and hastily wiped the tears away.

"You can trust me. We are soul mates, and you know it. You can't change that. We are soul mates." I said softly.

"Jake, stop wasting your time on some pathetic person! You can get a whole lot better. Someone who's not broken. Someone who doesn't have trust issues. Someone who's not afraid of this. Someone who's not _weak. _" He said, whispering the last line.

"_You_ are not _weak. _Don't ever think that." I said sternly. He sighed tiredly.

"Look at me Jake. I am weak. You don't have to put up with this. You can have someone who isn't terrified of this. Of being with someone." He said.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked. More tears came to his eyes. I wanted to wipe them away.

"I'm afraid I'll get hurt. That you'll get tired of me. That you'll find you don't need me, and you'll leave."

"That can't happen. I promise. I have worked so damn hard for you to trust me. Harder than I have ever worked on anything. No one else has created _that pull _like you did. No one else will." I said sincerely.

I took s few steps closer so I was right in front of him.I gently put my hands on his shoulders. He didn't flinch away.

"Look at me." I said softly. He looked up.

"Look into my eyes. Now, I am sorry! For _everything_ I have put you through. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But Paul, can you possibly say that I have been lying this whole time?" I asked.

"N-o." He said.

"So, what can I do to make you trust me?" I asked. I saw tears fall from his eyes. He gave me a pleading look.

"Help me Jake. Please. Help me. Make this go away, please!" He whimpered and pressed closer to me. The contact sent my heart soaring.

"Just _please_, don't hurt me. Because I need your help. Fix me Jake. Fix me!" He whimpered as he quietly sobbed into my chest. I wrapped him in an embrace and let him soak my shirt.

"Couldn't hurt you if I tried, Paul. Couldn't if I tried."

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it!!! Did I move to fast or was this okay? I just thought it was Time To Trust, ya know? Don't worry. There's more ahead. Should I put them together now?, because I really don't know how much more work Jake could have possibly done. I think Paul has had enough and he needs Jake now. I wanna start bringing him to life again. I hope I didn't make Paul seem like a mushy gushy over dramatic marsh mellow... like Bella, ugh.**

**But I know you'd probably act this way too if this happened to you. This is a big step. Paul is finally trying to trust. Let's see if our Jake can comfort Paul and protect him the way a good imprint should. And see if Paul can work out of this timid state, and be the confident werewolf he used to be. Though, I think he'll always be sensitive to the 'Omega' subject. **

**Also, Can our wolf pack except this new found relationship? I hope so!!!**

**ironically, i was listening to Stronger by Kanye West, Trust by Keyshia Cole ( that song was sooo ironic!), and one of my favs... Sorry by Stanfour (That was amazing, ironic and beautiful!!! LISTEN) while writing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!PLEASE!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!**


	7. The Story Behind The Temper

**Heey, i got another one out!!! sorry it took so long i had irt written but ive been too lazy to edit. anywho here it is! i hope you enjoy or as always try not to cry. trust me its gettin better!!!! enough of my unimportant rambling and on with the story!!!**

**i dont own twilight... enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I crumbled in his arms. My knees felt week, but he held he securely. He rubbed my back as I quietly sobbed in his chest. I wasn't gonna hide it anymore. I wanted to trust him. And I believed he imprinted on me. And I believed he would fix me. I trusted him now. I was gonna risk my mental health and trust that he could really help me.

I calmed down a bit and he sat on the sand, bringing me with him. I kept close to him. His warmth made me tranquil. He wrapped me in his arms as I laid my head on his muscular chest. I closed my eyes as he gently stroked my hair.

"I'll help you. I promise." He whispered.

I smiled a small smile. It felt nice to be in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that." I said with a smile. I haven't smiled in a long time. He chuckled and kissed my hair. Maybe he could fix me.

(Jacob POV)

Wow.

He smiled. For the first time in a while. Even if it's not his real smile, it's not a sad or depressing smile. It warmed my heart. I still couldn't believe he was gonna trust me. I promised myself I wasn't gonna betray his trust. I love him. I could never hurt him ever again.

We were quiet. Neither of us having to say anything. I listened to his heart beat. It was like my own personal melody. I smiled at the steady and calm rhythm. He was soon limp in arms and his breathing had slowed. I look down. He was peacefully asleep.

After a half an hour he woke up. I wasn't paying attention to anybody else but him. So I didn't here _their _footsteps.

"What the hell?!" I heard Jared scream. Both our heads snapped up to see Jared, Quil and Sam looking at us.

"What are you doing with the _Omega_?" Jared sneered. Quil and Sam kept quiet, for a reason unknown to me. Paul flinched while I growled at the term 'Omega'. I stood up and so did he.

"He's _not _an Omega. He's my imprint!" I snarled out. How dare he call my imprint an Omega!

"Ugh you sick bastard! You're fucking the Omega?" He bitterly laughed out. I started shaking violently. He looked at Paul, who was in his normal insecure posture. But his hands were shaking.

"He doesn't want _you_! He probably just wants to get you in bed." He spat out at him. Paul quickly looked down but I saw his eyes start to water. He still wasn't as strong as he used to be. But he shook once.

That comment set me off and I phased and lunged. I snapped his leg. He had phased to. He lunged at me. I just side stepped him. Quil and Sam had backed away from the fight. Wusses.

_You sick fucker! How could you betray the pack by making out with a pathetic, weak-_

I cut him off my biting a chunk out of his neck. He howled out in pain. His pain was music to my ears. I scratched at him. Bit him. And broke bones in his body I didn't know existed.

After he was about to fall, I went all Leah on him and bit a chunk of his tail off. He howled out and passed out. I wasn't gonna kill him, though he deserved death. But even if he is a- there's not a bad enough word, I'm still not a murderer.

I phased back and put on shorts. I looked at Sam and Quil. I was confused.

"Why didn't you guys do anything?" I asked them. Sam sighed.

"Is Paul really you imprint?" He asked. I walked over to Paul and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes." I said positively.

"Well, I know we've done some unforgivable shit, but we still don't hurt each others imprints." Quil spoke up. I smiled.

"Thanks. But I'm still beyond furiouse with you." I said. They nodded.

"And, we are sorry for the hell we put you through. And we know we have some ass kissing to do before you consider forgivivng us." Sam said to Paul. Paul smiled.

"Yeah you do." He said. We all laughed.

"Yeah. We'll see you later guys." They said and walked off.

(Paul POV)

Well that was strange. But at least they still don't hate my guts. But I still felt like a weak Omega. I hope I can get over it. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes. I saw love.

And it scared me. I may trust him, but I didn't know if I like him like that yet. I have never had had romantic feelings for another guy. I guess I would have to build on it. I would try to like him that way. I want to make his fight for my trust worth it. He wanted a lover. I saw it in his eyes.

I would try to give him that. But it would take time. I can only hope he'll wait.

"Hey Paul?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I took you out? Ya know, to be alone. I don't know a lot about you." He said. I raised my eyebrows surprised.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked. I saw a slight blush through his russet skin.

"Well, yeah." He said. It was my turn to blush, which was probably more clear through my lighter skin. And I _never _blush. Ever.

"Sure, why not. When?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Why not now?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"Alright. Well, will you come with me to my house? I need some new cloths." He said, looking down at his dirty cloths from when he phased. I nodded my head.

He took my hand and we quietly walked to his house. I never actually been to his house. When we arrived he pulled me inside. He told me to wait in the living room an he left the room. I looked around. It was small, but so was every other house on the res. It was warm and inviting. I liked it. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

He turned me around and our faces were just inches apart. He started to lean in. I felt his hot breath brush over my lips. I licked my dry lips as our lips were now meters apart. Then...

"Oh! Uh, erm, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt ya guys." Said Billy.

I blushed furiously and we pulled apart. Jake glared at his Dad. He gave him an apologetic look and rolled out of the room. He sighed.

"Let's go." He said. We walked out of the house and to his Dad's truck. When we got in he took my hand in his. The drive was silent but still comfortable. We arrived at a small diner in Port Angeles.

We got out and he took my hand in his again. When we walked in, the hostess raked her eyes over us. She looked dissapointed when she saw our intertwined hands. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Jake did the same. The blond bimbo led us to a booth in the back. I slid in and Jake slid in next to me.

"So, you wanted to get to know me. What do you wanna know?" I asked with a smile. He shrugged.

"Let's just play 20 Q. OK?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Sure."

"Favorite color?" He started.

"Sliver."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything but Mexican. Makes me sick."

"Favorite movie?"

"Anything with cars."

It went like that for a while. The blond bitch came over and asked us our orders. She was trying to emphasize her fake boobs as she flirted with Jake. He just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She glared at me and left after we ordered. I chuckled and leaned against the booth.

"Can I aske you a personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't wanna." He said. I frowned.

"Ask away." I said.

"Why do you think you have a bad temper?" He asked. I froze.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer. It's Ok. I was just curious." He quickly said.

"No, no. It's fine. I want you to know." I said. I trusted Jake now. He should know why I am the way I am. I took a deep breath.

"Well, when I was 13, my Dad died. He was killed in a car accident. His friend was drunk and driving. When I found out he was dead, it set me off. I was angry. Angry at everything. Angry at why this had to happen to me. To him. He such a nice man. I loved him. So much. And I had been a temperamental animal ever since. I mean, I was depressed at first. I cried all damn night when I found out. But then it turned into pure anger and rage." I took a deep breath.

"I remember one night, where I destroyed everything in my room while sobbing hard. Then I finally turned into the viscious bastard your used to. I couldn't help it sometimes. But other times, I just _wanted_ to fight and release my anger. Because I loved my Daddy, I miss him so much." I whimpered that last part.

There were tears streaming down my cheeks by the end of the story. Jake wrapped his arms around he and rubbed my back. He wiped away my tears. I laid my head on his chest. I took a deep breath and tried to get myself under control. I was glad he didn't say 'I'm sorry' like everybody else had. I wasn't a fan of sympathy. But I think it was empathy, because I know what happened to his mother.

He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for sharing that with me. And I understand what it's like to lose someone you love." He whispered. I nodded my head. I never told anyone about my Dad. But I'm glad it was him. I ran a hand over my face and through my hair.

"Alright, enough of the sad stuff." I said and smiled. He returned the smile. His smile was like a million stars. Bright and beautiful.

Then I frowned as a thought came in my head.

"C-can I ask you why you did what you did to me?" I asked nervously. He sighed.

"Well, You were fun to torture. You had control issues. And that made you an easy target. Seeing you in pain made us feel strong, I guess. But it was cruel and unforgivible to enjoy someones pain like that. We treated you like an animal and not a person with feelings. And I will never forgive myself for inflicting pain on you." He said with so much sincerity.

I smiled sadly.

"Thanks, I was always curious. I just wanted to know." I said.

Our food was brought to our table and we ate. I can't believe it. I had just trusted Jake about yesterday and I already leaked my entire life story to him. I couldn't help it. I felt so calm around him. I felt like I could tell him anything. I still was unsure about the lover thing though. I liked it when he held and kissed my cheek. But I was still unsure whether I could love him.

I wanted to, but just like trust, it would take time.

* * *

**heeeyy soo what did ya think??????? i kinda liked it. it explains Paul a little bit more. I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! what did you think of the Paul's dad story?!! i felt like xplaining why Paul is the way he is. and i thought of this on the spot!!! i hope you thought it was OK. Paul will get more happy in future chapters. So don't worry, it will get better. have some patience.**

**btw guys, i know you wanted sam quil and jared to get lost. but i love sam and quil and i couldn't do it even if they were fuck faces. but i have no sympathy for jared. so i hope i did a good comprimise!!!**

**as always... REVIEW POR FAVOR??????!!!!!**


	8. Conceited Little Ass

**Heey, srry it took so long. ill explain tht later. anyway... this chap is important in my opinion. not long buuuutt i thought it was good.**

**enjoy loves, i own nothing but my imagination...**

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I miss him already.

It's only been about two weeks since I took my imprint out. But I miss him like hell. I love him. I wanna tell him that. But I can't. I can't afford to risk scaring him off. I just got him. I refuse to let him go.

The good thing is he was slowly regaining his confidence. But I have to say, the way he gets easily embaressed now is so damn adorable. Now there's a word I never thought I would use to describe Paul. But still, he was one sexy werewolf. I was glad he was becoming the confident and strong wolf again, though.

I sighed.

My heart ached for him. But he was on patrol. Damn those leeches for coming back. When they come back, we get more patrols. Not the life I imagined of having. Then again, I never imagined Paul being my life either. Having Paul in my life has made me unimaginably happy. There's only one problem now.

Bella.

Just thinking the name made me wanna throw up. What the hell did I ever see in her? Compared to Paul, she's as appealing to me as Canadian goose shit. She _never _stops calling. My Dad is actually considering changing the house number. She's a stalker, unlike Paul. In fact, I kind of like the chase. He's not easy to get. And I like it. There is an endless list of things as to why I would choose Paul over Isabella any day.

But again, I don't have that kind of time to list everything.

I groaned as the clock hands moved painfully slow towards the end of Paul's shift. I always knew patrol was long. But now it seemed to drag on for fucking ever! Two more fucking hours left. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_2 hours later..._

I woke up to a whining noise. I sat up and looked out the window. There was was a grayish white wolf staring back at me. He whined again and huffed, making my window all foggy. I chuckled and got up. I walked out side to be greeted by a lick on the face.

"Ugh, gross Paul! Bad dog!" I playfully scolded. He whined again.

"Now phase back. I missed you." I said as I stroked the fur behind his ear. I saw a blush creep through his fur.

(Paul POV)

I finished patrol and ran to Jake's house. I was over there all he time now. I was slowly but surly falling in love with him. I have to admit, I never felt this way about anybody. Guy or girl. I've slept with alot of girls. But it meant nothing. And Jake means alot to me now. I couldn't live without him.

I arrived at his house and walked to his window. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was in this state. I gave a wolfish whine to wake him up. I would have phased back, but I was wrestling with Quil and my cloths got shredded. He woke up and sat up. I whined and huffed, making his window all fogged up. He chuckled and got up.

When he came out of the house I liked him on the cheek.

"Ugh, gross Paul! Bad dog!" He scolded. I whined.

"Now phase back. I missed you." He said while scratching behind my ear. I had the urge to thump my back leg up and down.

What? Gilty pleasure!

Shit! I had no pants. I blushed through my fur. I mean I've been naked in front of him before. Of corse, I had no choice... But I'm not getting into that. Thing is, I was still kinda unsure about the lover thing. Though I kinda wanted it. I was still uncomfortable with being naked in front of him. He's gotta wait for that...

Sat on my haunches gently nipped at his pants, hoping he'd get the message. He raised a brow.

"What? Ya need pants?" He asked amused. I growled.

"Alright, chill doggy. Be right back." He said and ran in the house.

Seconds later, he came out with a pair of cut offs. He dropped them in front of my paws. He looked to side as I phased and quickly dressed. When I had pants on, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and buried his face in my neck.

"Mmm, I missed you." He whispered. I sighed.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me. Like I had no secrets because he could see into my soul. He leaned in and nuzzled our noses together. My heart rate picked up.

"I know you want this, Paul." He whispered.

His breath caressed my lips. He pulled me to him and his embrace became tighter, as if to make sure I couldn't get out. And I couldn't. Our lips were barley touching. My heart rate picked up even more if that were possible.

Our lips met. I didn't have words as to how amazing his lips felt on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My knees felt weak and I began to fall. But he held me tighter and I stayed limp in his arms. His tongue slid over my lip, begging for entrance. How can I deny? His tongue slid in my mouth and he explored ever millimeter of my mouth.

I moaned as the kiss became more rough and desperate. I moaned louder. Eventually, I needed to breath and we pulled apart gasping. He rested his cheek on my head as we tried to catch our breath.

"C'mon." He said and pulled me into the house.

I was exhausted. Between a long patrol and kissing him I was ready to pass out. I leaned on him as he towed me to his room. I fell on his bed, exhausted. He chuckled and sat down next to me. He stroked my cheek and put my head in his lap.

"'Bout time, Paul. Now I finally got ya. I knew ya couldn't resist me." He said with a smile. I smiled back. He laid down with me and held me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest.

"Conceited little ass..." I grumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

(Jacob POV)

Holy shit!

I can't believe what just happened. I didn't think it was possible, but I just love him even more. He sure as hell was an amazing kisser. I looked down at his sleeping form. How the fuck did I get so damn lucky? Though I kinda always knew he would eventually fall for me. I guess I was a conceited little ass.

He had come a long way. I remember when he was crumbled and broken in the clearing. And now he was sleeping in my arms. Wow. He was definitely worth the fight. He tried to push me away. But I wasn't going anywhere. And I'm glad he knows that now. I stared at him. I still wonder how I could have hurt him in the past. I still beat myself up.

But I didn't wanna think about that now. I had my imprint now, that is all that matters. I kissed his temple then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! i worked hard. i need ya'll help. im not sure what to do next. i dont want this to be the..... omg i got SOMTHIN!!!!! hhaha, literally, i just thought something up. i think the next chapter will be the last. **

**review... the less reviews i get... the longer it takes for the chapters to come out...... dont dissapoint.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Since When Do I Have A Conscience?

**Heeeeyyy!!! well.. srry it took so long to update. i have been hooked on Kradam fics and i've been reading more than writing. but in my defense... if have followed me through me writing all four of my stories.. i never once took a super long break. thaz right, i wrote 3 1/2 stories staright. soo.... yeah. i may get carpal tunnel. anyway enjoy this.**

**i think its relly good. enjoy loves and i own nothing but imagination**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I hated it.

Leaving him. But he had to go on patrol so I had left. After he kissed me yesterday, I had realized something.

I loved him. More than anything. And nothing could keep me away from him.

I had told him everything. It felt good to tell him everything about me. All accept one thing. One thing that I hated. Embarrassing. Knowing it would only explain how dirty I am. And no one, not even Jake could find out about it. It was a something I regret doing. Though I definitely didn't regret it when it was happening. I had never felt so damn guilty. Now I felt even more guilt. And the worst part... there photos. Ugh.

Completely sick. But I refuse to explain that stuff right now. No one will find out and I intend to keep it that way.

I let my mind wander to other things. More happier things. Like Jake. To think we used to hate each other fucking guts, and now all I wanna do is kiss him and other... activities.

I walked into my house and went up to bathroom. I needed a shower. I turned the shower as hot as it would go and stepped in. I let the hot water run down my back and relax my muscles.

My heart throbbed for Jake. I was hooked him like a alcoholic is hooked on his beer. I sighed slid down to the laying position in the shower. I was tired. I wanted Jake. I was hungry. And I wanted Jake.

Jake... the way his skin felt on mine. The way he kissed me was unlike anything I have experienced. I pictured his warm hands gliding over my skin. My heart picked up as I pictured him kissing me all over. He would start at my collar bone. And slowly brush his lips down my chest. I moaned as I imagined it. I slid my hand slowly down to grasp my hard on.

I moaned. His hot breath grazing my neck. I growled softly in pleasure. His skin on mine, sending shivers up my spine. His lips, moving down my chest, down my stomach. His warm mouth, painfully slow at taking in my whole length. His tongue, gliding up my member. I pumped faster as I moaned softly. His talented mouth was pushing me closer and closer. I arched my back as I released in my hand.

I sighed, and stayed on shower floor. Well damn. If only Jake did that for real. I let the water from the shower rinse me off. I stood up. After I felt clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I made my way to my room and dried off. After I slid in a pair of sweat pants and sat on my bed. I still felt a small pang in my chest at not telling Jake about my little secret.

You know, that uneasiness and nausea you feel when your lying or you know you should tell someone something? I groaned. Jake would definitely look at me differently, maybe even regret the imprint, if he knew what I was hiding. But I was ashamed. Though when it happened, I had absolutely no regrets and went on as if nothing ever happened. But now that I have Jake, I feel immensely guilty.

Like I betrayed the pack. I had kept it hidden in my mind so deep, no Pack plural would ever figure it out. In fact, no one was even suspiscious. It was even more nerve racking that there was proof. Photos. I groaned again. If _anyone _got there hands on those photos, I would lock myself in my room, in the fedal position with a bottle of Vodka, and never come out.

Even if it was a while ago, it still happened and I could never forget it.

(Jacob POV)

I ran to Paul's house in wolf form. In my heart, I felt something off. Something was wrong. Not like life-or-death danger, but you know... When you can sense something is off. I ran faster. I reached his house in a matter of minutes. I phased back and threw on shorts. I went through the back door and made my way to my imprints' room. I knocked lightly and slowly walked in.

Paul was sitting on his bed, and looked to be thinking about something very hard. He finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I returned the favor.

"Hey." He whispered.

I leaned down and touched my lips to his. I felt his tongue snake its way in my mouth. Our tongues danced tangoed together. We sat down on the bed, never breaking apart our lips. Too soon though, we pulled apart for the need of oxygen. He intertwined my hand with his.

"I missed you." He said softly. I smiled.

"You have no idea." I said and kissed the corner of his mouth. We laid down and I drew invisible circles on his biceps. I saw his facial expression change as if he were trying to make a difficult decision. I was curious.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He snapped out of his concentation and looked at me.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?" He asked back. I shrugged.

"You look like your trying to make a hard decision. Something you wanna tell me?" I asked. He sighed. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He sighed again.

"No. It's nothing you need to know." He said. He sounded almost sad.

To say I was curious was an understatement. I wanted to know what was wrong with my imprint. Oh well. When he's ready, he'll tell me.

(Paul POV)

Fuck.

_Fuck._

**_Fuck!_**

I wanna tell him what I did. The thing I regret most. But I can't risk him hating me. I felt like pacing. I felt like drinking until I pass out. But I somehow maintained a calm composure as he held me in his arms. Though he could probably hear my heart beat beating faster than supernaturally possible. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs about how I was an idiot to do it in the first place.

And I wanted to commit a homicide on the people who _'helped' _me with it. I felt like serial killer on a lie detector test. This was all running through my mind as Jake and I laid together in my room. How in hell, the tempermental werewolf, was able to keep calm composure while having this guilt run through him like wild fire was unbelievable.

Huh, maybe I am getting better control.

Damn, damn, damn!!! I didn't even know I had the emotion called _guilt_ inside me until now. And now that I'm with him, and felt a part of the pack, its all I fucking felt.

Wow. They now treat me like family. Yet they have no idea of my betrayal. I mean, it was could be nothing compared to what they put me through. And they owe me. But this wasn't an interpack thing. They felt guilty and treated me like family now.

But no matter what they did to me. No one, and I mean _no one _has done what I've done. It was actually kind of like a werewolf law. Yeah, we happened to have laws. And I happened to break one of the worst ones. Now I felt like crap.

Damn conscience.

* * *

**So..... HAHAHAHA YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS THE LAST!!!!!!! _HELL NO!!!!!!!!! _it just got good, no? u guys know i actually dont plan out my stories. i have a simple idea and as i write i come up with something better!!!!!!! like Paul's dirty little secret!!!! i had no idea that would evolve. anyway...**

**maybe 2 more chapters left. this could be the second longest story i've written!!! anyway. this idea took me forever. so sorry if you no likey, i write on instinct. absolute wim!!!! im a tauras, we are bulls and we are creative. why do you think i do weird pairings? anywaaaay, if you have any more ideas for this story let me know. i got one for bella to, hehe. and it will be different... i hope.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! button should be right below this message, right?**


	10. I'm A Sinner

**heeeeyy.. so heres anotha one!!!! i wanted to update as soon as possible cuz i couldnt wait to get this chap out.**

**enjoy loves.**

**i dont own twilight or any real history in the story.**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I sighed as I plopped down on my couch.

I was in deep thought about Jake. My Jake. All mine! Sometimes I couldn't get over how he imprinted on me. And even came to love. But I learned to not question it and just except it. I still wondered though. I wondered what he would do if he found out my secret.

I grimaced.

It could end two different ways:

1) He loves too much. Nothing, not even this, could change the way he feels about me. And we live happily ever after.

2) He's completely disgusted. He feels betrayed. And he feels sick for imprinting on a pathetic and awful being like me. And I go back to being the broken Omega I once was and suffer in silence, yet again.

I flinched at that word.

_Omega._

It made me sick. I don't know what I would do if Jake called me that again. I sure as hell couldn't take it. No fucking way was Jake _ever _going to find out about this. I groaned. I got off my ass and walked outside. I walked down to the First beach. I needed to think. Should I take a risk and tell him straight out. Or should I play it safe and make sure my sin goes unnoticed by the pack.

I wasn't known for playing it safe. I like taking risks. But I could never, _ever _risk losing Jake. I just can't. I walked along the beach and thought more and more about this. I sighed. I wanted to see Jake. Give my mind a break.

I started walking back to the entrance of the beach. Trying to clear my head. I reached the parking lot, but I stopped as I saw and old, rust Chevy truck making it's way into a parking space. I recognized the scent. Mixed with her disgusting human scent and the even more sickly scent of leech.

_Isabella._

I groaned. I had no time for this. I was not in the mood to fight with with the spawn of Satan. Though I could easily snap her pathetic self in half. That thought made me smile as I walked away from her. But sadly, I heard footsteps get closer to me. I groaned quietly. Does she _want_ to set me off now?

"Paul!?" I heard her annoying voice yell.

I growled and turned around. I was tired and had no time for this.

"What?" I growled out menacingly low.

"Stay. Away. From. _Him!_" She spat out. Ha! That made me laugh.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." I said in fake innocence. She rolled her shit colored eyes.

"Oh you know who the hell I'm talking about! Jake's mine! He always was and always will be.!" She screamed. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, keep thinking that." I said, annoyed. This was a waste of my time. Time I could spend with Jake.

"Im serious!" She yelled again. I laughed.

"And what are _you _gonna do if I don't stay away from him, huh? Your just a pathetic human with no life and only has a leech whose obsessed with you. And that leech can't even come on this land to protect your ass. So tell me! What in hell are you gonna do?!" I yelled. I was getting pissed off. I even started shaking. I haven't had a slip up in a while.

"I'll show him these." She whispered and took out 3 photos.

My heart stopped and I froze. And I'm pretty sure my tan skin turned pale.

"W-w-where did you get those?" I stuttered out. She smirked.

"Oh, well I made a few calls and met with your friends, the Quinaults." She said with a smile. My hands balled into tight fists. I was itching to punch her. I wondered why I hadn't already.

"And what's to stop me from snatching those picture away and burning them?" I growled out. She still smiled like a maniac.

"Well, there are loads more where that came from. I also made copies. Loads, and loads of copies..." She said.

I didn't even shake, I was so shocked. My chest tightened. No, no_** NO!!!! **_This can't happen to me! Not now! Not ever!!!

"Sooo, You stay away from my Jake, and he won't have to see these pictures ever. He won't have to see what a traitor his imprint is. I know what they did to you. You deserved it, but the pack would_ never _do this! Shame Paul!" She said smirking.

I growled out loudly, but she didn't seem at all phased. I waned to kill her but my body wouldn't work.

"Do we have an agreement?" She asked with a smile, showing her over-bite. I whimpered inaudible to human ears.

"F-fine. Y-yeah." I whispered. She smirked. I was shaking, again. With pain and rage. How can this pathetic excuse for a human control me?

"And don't go off and see Jake. Just because I can't keep an eye on you, doesn't mean Edward can't. He doesn't need to be on your land to know what you think in your sick mind." She said and walked back to her truck.

I couldn't belive this. How come every thing good I have is always fucking taken away from me? First my father, and now my Jake. No doubt my pack would disown me too. I had nothing. I felt empty. But I refused to break. Not again.

I bet you're probably wondering what is so friggin bad, that the pathetic _human _could keep me away from the person I love most.

The Quinaults.

They are an Indian reservation, just like us. They too, have a wolf pack. Most people who belive in our legends outside the res, think we are the only wolf pack out there. WRONG! There are tons actually. We are just one of the well known ones.

You would think we would befriend other packs. Well, WRONG again! Our tribes hate each other. Despise, is a better term. When the Quileuts settled here, we signed a treaty first. You see, the Quinaults are a very territorial tribe. They would never consider making peace with bloodsuckers like we have. One of the big reasons of why they hate us.

We are lucky to have the treaty. In 1855, we signed the Treaty of the Quinault River. That river is like our border with them. We signed the treaty because, well, they have a _huge _ass pack! They would have taken us down in heart beat. They were very territorial when we met so the Alpha of our pack at the time offered the treaty. They, thankfully, signed it. I don't why, but they did. We stay on our side, they stay on their's, and everybody keeps there tails.

If we had fought we would have died. They're land is more than quadrouple the amount that we have. I mean we have other friends, Makah, Hoh, Shoalwater... but, they were bigger and that's that.

So yeah, The Quileutes and the Quinaults despise each other.

Well... um... I had at the least 3 affairs with a Quinault pack member. And there were disgusting pictures to prove it.

Isn't my life fucked?

I had told Jake I have never been with another male. Well... I lied. Big time. In my defense, the first two times was just drunk sex. But sadly, the last time was sober. His name was Nandan (Dan). It was Quinault for 'pleasing'. And boy did he please me! Guilty pleasure!

But I now regret it. We had slept together multiple times. Even if our tribes hated each other. He was kind of nice. But we stopped after our packs got suspicious. I didn't miss him. It was just a fling. It meant nothing to us. We did it when we were bored or when I was angry and hating my pack.

But that changed now. I loved Jake. I even loved the pack. I hate myself for sleeping with Dan. If they found out I had been fucking the enemy...

I shuddered at the consiquences. Now I had to stay away from the one I love. My life depended on it. No doubt that exile would be mercy. I would probably get a better break if it were a leech.

Yeah, that's how much our packs hate each other.

I walked back onto the beach and sat down, leaning on some driftwood. My heart went from frozen in place to to beating at a speed unhealthy even for a werewolf. I felt so much preassure. My breath was ragged. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why?

I stood up and growled out in fustration. I was tired. I always have wanted what I can never have. I walked the short way to my house. When I got there, I headed straight to the kitchen. I opened up the cabinet where all the alcahol was for the holidays.

I grabbed the bottle of Vodka. I popped it open and drank straight from the damn bottle. Who uses glasses anymore? I welcomed the burn it brought to my throat. It took alot to get us wolves drunk. But I you drink the right stuff, and alot of it, you just might get tipsy. I took another sig before I started to feel the ffects. Good. I wanted to feel numb.

But, Vodka wasn't enough. So I went to the fridge and took out a bunch of bottles of Thirsty Dog Siberian Night. I drank and drank and drank. I was dinking what ever I could find.

Needless to say I was very numb, and very drunk. That's what I wanted. To forget my horrible sin. I was very unsteady. I stumbled to the living room. I was too tipsy to make it upstairs. I climbed over the back of the couch. I laid there for I don't know how long. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I wanted Jake. So bad! But I couldn't. I sobbed harder. I couldn't think or see straight. I felt sick, so I grabbed a conveinetly located trash can near the couch and heaved.

After about 3 minutes of puking, I finally passed out, numb.

* * *

**Soooo, i hope you likey!!!!! i was super excited to write this. and SAD too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you noticed that, yes, Paul is upset but not completely broken. i cant break him again. don worry guys!!! DON HATE ME, IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!**

**i was excited to write because i got to do real research on Quileute and Quinualt history. i don't know if they really hate each other. prob not. i made that up. but what's real is....**

**-Quinault reserv is real.... like La Push and Quileutes.**

**-the Treaty of the Quinualt River in 1855 is very much real.**

**-Makah, Hoh, and Shoalwater are also real tribes too.**

**-Nandan is a real Indian name and means 'to please'. name is weird but whatev, you can deal.**

**Review the button is right about.....................................................................HERE!!!!!! RIGHT?!?!?!**


	11. What's Wrong With Paul?

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy soooo srry it took to long to update!!!!!!!!!!!! i was sooo lazy and busy reading fics instead of writing!!!! oh well enough of pointless words...**

**i dont own twilight you kno this and SRRY i said i would stop rambling and i will stop NOW!!!!!**

* * *

(Bella POV- After fight with Paul)

Yes!!!

It worked!!! I couldn't believe it! I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I drove back to Forks. All I have to do now is win Jake over. Those photos worked. Wow, he must really not want anyone to find this out.

Oh well, sucks to be him, good to be me.

I arrived at my house within minutes. I parked my big noisy truck in my driveway. Careful not to fall, I climbed out and went inside. I rushed upstairs and into my room. Waiting on my bed was Edward. I smiled.

"Hi Edward. So... Paul hasn't went to Jake, right?" I asked anxiously. He sighed.

"No, love." He said. Then he frowned.

"Are you sure we should be doing this. I mean, if the mutt wants another mutt, then so be it." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you know Jake is my best friend. I need him. He can get so much better than that a temperamental Omega." I replied. He still frowned.

"Are you sure? I mean, no matter how much I hate the mutt, he imprinted. And from what Carlisle told me, seperation from an imprint can cause serious problems." He said.

I sighed.

"He can deal. And they'll be perfectly fine without each other." I said.

(Paul POV- Present)

Depression.

I read about it once. And let me tell ya, reading about it is so much more different than experiencing it. I felt awful. It had been two weeks. I had avoided Jake at all costs.

And it hurt. It hurt bad. I don't know how much longer I could stay away from him. I mean, I just disappeared out of his life. I feel like shit. I knew Jake shouldn't have wasted his time with me. I am totally not worth it. All the pain.

The pain he's probably going through right now, I can't even imagine.

(Jake POV)

What the hell?

He just... left. Just disappeared.

And it hurt. Beyond belief!!!!!!! I miss him. I need him. And I love him. What was wrong with him? The burning in my chest told me something was wrong. But since he was avoiding me, I take it he doesn't wanna see me.

The pain was excruciating. The depression, pain, rejection, agony, burning desire, need, ache, anguish, anxiety and it went on and on! It was all too much! Sending me and my heart on overdrive.

What I really needed to know was why? Why did he just vanish from my life? I thought things were going great. It just didn't seem to fit. I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

I sat up on my couch. The couch I had laid on for the past two weeks. Paul wasn't know to just give up. He said he would try. Give me a chance. But he up and left. It was just... strange.

Whenever I would go near him. He would turn and leave. But his movements were hesitant. If only a bit, I just _knew _something was wrong with my imprint. Whether he liked it or not, I was going to talk to him.

Tonight. There was a bon fire. The pack had to come and some other people from the res too. It was perfect. I was gonna find out what was wrong with my Paul. He was mine.

I ran a hand over my face and through my hair. My face was probably puffy from crying so much. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for the bon fire. Yes! The burning in my chest needed to be extinguished. And there's only person who can do that.

(Paul POV)

I didn't wanna go. I didn't wanna leave. I really just didn't wanna move. All I wanted to do was curl up and cry. Though it wouldn't be much different than the position I'm in now.

I was tired. Tired of crying. Tired of the pain. Tired of being controlled. And tired of losing everything. I sighed and sat up on my bed. I had to go to that damn bon fire now. I didn't want to but I have to. I got off my bed and pulled on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Which, ironically, had a russet wolf on it.

Damn, I miss my russet wolf. I took a deep breath before I started crying again. I walked out of my house and to the First beach. Everybody was already there. I groaned as I made way over to them I didn't want to be her. At. All. My heart ached. But I put on my fake 'I'm OK And Not Depressed' face. I walked to the party and Leah greeted me.

"Hey kid! Hm, you looked depressed." She said. I furrowed my brows.

"I'm not depressed." I said in fake confusion. Though lying to Leah is just plain stupid.

"C'mon kid, what's wrong? And why aren't you with Jake already? I know you've been avoiding him." She said, looking into my eyes. I sighed.

"Nothing gets past you, huh Leah?" I replied. She smiled softly.

"Now, is something wrong?" She asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"Yes Lee. Something's very, very wrong." I whispered. Leah had always been a good friend for me. I tell her almost everything. But this is just something I couldn't tell her.

"Wanna tell me?" She asked me hope clear in her voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said, looking at her. She smiled understandingly.

"S'okay, kid. C'mon let's go find Jake!" She said and started pulling me into the crowd. I panicked.

"No, no, no, Leah! Please, not now?!" I pleaded. She looked confused. Couldn't blame her though.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong! Why don't you wanna see Jake? I know for a fact that he misses you like hell! What wrong?" She pried. I felt my eyes sting.

"I can't tell you. I'm really sorry, Lee." I said, barely above a whisper. She sighed.

"Will you tell me?" Asked and all to familiar voice. My heart stopped. I whipped around.

"J-Jake?" I stuttered out like an idiot. He moved closer to me. I was to frozen and afraid to move.

"C'mon, Paul. No more running." He said softly. His voice, it made me wanna melt. I missed it.

"I-I, uh, c-c..." I couldn't come up with a full sentence. That was first.

He put his arms on my shoulders. I couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran through me at the contact. They way he looked into my eyes , I felt so exposed. Like he could see my dirty little secret. I closed my eyes. I felt his breath graze my ear.

"Tell me, Paul. Why are you avoiding me?" He whispered.

"I wanna tell you but-"

I was cut off as i felt his lips crash on mine. I shocked at first, but eventually got lost in the kiss. He pulled me too him, wrapping me fully in his arms. I didn't care as I felt his tongue slide in my mouth. I forgot about all the consequences. I just wanted this. I _needed _this. I didn't care if people were watching. I just needed _him._ We pulled apart and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He just held me. I relaxed. No pain, no regret and no anxiety.

"Ahem!" Some interrupted. But I recognized that voice.

_Oh Shit!_

**Hahahahahahahah CLIFFHANGER...... sorta... is It Bella? Edward? Dan? Fergi? Wait, What? Never mind!!! IM SRRY IT WAS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway if you need me to point out the review button again you have some serious issues!!!**

**but I'll do it for fun.......................................................................... ****REVIEW RIGHT HERE!!!**


	12. Don't Add Heartbreak To His List

**Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. ITS FINALLY OUT!!!!!! im sorry it took so long. school had me tied down, srry. **

**oh, inever done this before buuut, this chpater is deicated to niku125. i really didnt feel like writing, but if he didnt push me, this chapter probaby wouldn't have came out till next year O_O**

**i dont own shit, now enjoy or cry!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I froze. My heart literally stopped beating for a few moments.

I trembled so lightly human, eyes couldn't see it. But was, and I was petrified.

"Hey, Jake. I just thought I would stop by" The queen of Hell greeted.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked, clearly confused.

"Just wanted to see my best friend. And, I see your your still with _Paul._" She said my name with such venom. She glared at me. I glared back.

"Yes I'm still with him. And that won't change anytime soon." He said, wrapping an arm around me. She smirked.

"You sure about that? He's a pathetic, weak Omega. He betrayed your pack!" She yelled. Jake rolled his eyes and tensed.

"And how exactly did he betray the pack?" He asked in annoyance.

People were watching us quietly, with curiosity. She stepped forward and pulled the three photos that would ruin my life. She shoved them at Jake. He stared at them, I knew he saw the tribe tattoo on Dan. I felt my my eyes water.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, not being able to look at him. I ran past everyone. I ran down the beach as fast as my legs would carry me. Tears were streaming down my face like Niagara Falls.

I didn't phase, as I didn't want to here my pack members thoughts of hate. I ran into the forest. After a while, my legs hurt and my lungs begged for a break. But I didn't wanna stop. I phased, shredding , my cloths, hoping the animal within me would give me more energy. I ran and ran and ran. Not caring were I was going. Eventually, my legs gave put and I dropped to the ground.

I phased back and pulled my legs to my chest. I sobbed hard. Why does everything good that happens to me get ruined? I stood up as I heard soft footsteps run behind me. I whipped around and saw Jake. My Jake. Ate least, he used to be mine. But I blushed furiously as I realized I was naked. But he kept his eyes on mine.

"Paul." He whispered. I kept my gaze to the ground.

"Look at me." He said softly. I forced my eyes to his.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I wanted to tell you but, I was afraid." I said quietly. He sighed.

"I thought you trusted me." He said, his voice with a hint of betrayal.

"I do, but I thought you would hate me. I mean, I slept with one of our biggest enemies! More than once!Of course I wouldn't tell you!" I burst out.

"Paul, I understand why you didn't tell me. But that's not what hurt me! I mean, I can't be mad at you for doing it when he treated you the way we did." He said.

I was confused and he saw my confusion.

"Paul, it hurts because you didn't tell me! I imprinted on you and I thought I proved to you that you could trust me. And I thought that meant you could tell me something like this! Guess I was wrong." He whispered the last part.

I didn't know what else to say. I looked down as I felt my eyes prick with tears. I wouldn't let him know how much his rejection hurt me.

"I'm sorry Paul, I need to think. Good bye." He whispered and I heard as his footsteps got lighter until I couldn't hear him anymore. I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't make words come out of my mouth.

I fell to ground again. I let my tears fall from my eyes. My heart felt like someone had ripped it out of my chest put it through a shredder. Then all of a sudden I was angry. Furious at that bitch! She ruined my life! She's the reason why my heart is broken. But it always came down to my mistake. My huge mistake. I wanted to be mad at someone. I wanted to blame someone.

I phased and started waking. I wandered the forest, wishing that imprinter was with me. I reached my house. I phased and went inside. I decided to get dress and take another walk through the forest. I had nothing better to do. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I had this strange feeling that I would need it. I shrugged it and walked out of my house and headed into the forest.

It was peacful. But my heart wasn't at peace. My heart wanted Jake. No, I _needed_Jake. I need him now, and I can't live without him. I wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes angrily. I was tired of this. Exhausted. Everybody else in the pack has an imprint that's worked out for them. Why can't once, just once, can it work out for me?

I trusted him. And I still wanted to trust him.

(Jake POV)

I felt horrible.

I felt betrayed. But my heart hurt from being away from my imprint. I still didn't understand. I wasn't mad the he slept with a Quinault. I was hurt that he lied to me. He didn't tell me. I thought I proved to him that he could tell me anything. I wouldn't have been mad or anything. I sighed.

Was I to harsh on him? I mean, We've all lied. Damn, I'm so confused. I want to be mad at him, if only a bit. But my heart and inner wolf won't let that happen. This is a hell of a inner battle. I groaned. My head heart. My heart hurt. I felt sad and guilty. Though I wanted to feel some anger. But I couldn't.

I couldn't the hurt look on his face out of my mind. The hurt and betrayal was slowly slipping away, no matter how much I tried to maintain it. Not even the pack was mad at him. They had said,

'After the hell we put him through, we can't be mad.'

The more I thought about it, the more guilty I felt for leaving him. He's been through everything, sexual, physical and verbal abuse... He was the outsider for a long time. I could never forgive myself for being so cruel to him. I had a list of questions I needed to answer.

Was I really going to add 'heartbreak' to his list? He didn't need that.

Will he forgive me?

Did I completely break his trust?

Was I really gonna hold a grudge against my own imprint?

Could I hold a grudge?

* * *

**I know, sad, drepressing happy for moment then it was crushed. but hey, next chapter is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much better. this story is almost over. im still wondering about my next story, after my much needed vacation, lol. send me a message if you have any suggestions!!!!**

**im also sorry it so short, but admit it had some good stuf rite? RITE?!??!**

**anywho...**

**.........................................................................................................REVIEW MOTHER ****** (uh oh, potty mouth...)**


	13. Broken Open

**Alright guys, its finally out! im pretty confident it was worth your wait! i was in a writing mood so its a good length, has alot of fluff, evil bella and all the stuff i feed you and you soak it up like a sponge, lol. i know you want it, i know you'll enjoy it!**

**i dont own, ya know what? these disclaimers are super annoying!**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Jake POV)

My heart pulled me toward him. And I was done fighting it. I had thought alot about Paul. What he did. And I realized I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life by just up and leaving him. How could I do that? To my own imprint? I felt the pain he was feeling in my heart.

Who cares if he lied?!

We've all lied. The pack's not mad. My heart is pulling me. I wanted him. I should just pull my head out of my ass and go to him. And hope and pray he'd forgive me. I just gotta wonder, what if I was too late? No, no, no. I pushed all bad thoughts out of my head. I walked outside, stripped and phased. I took off in direction of my soul-mate.

I arrived at the back of his house within 30 seconds. I threw on some shorts and walked to his window, which was thankfully on the bottom floor. I stopped at his window and stared at his sleeping form. He was... beautiful. He's been through so much, and I hurt him even him more.

"Jake, 'm sorry, so sorry." He whimpered in his sleep.

I felt even more guilt. He had nothing to be sorry for. I gently slid the window open quietly hopped in his room. I slowly made my way to his sleeping form. i could the slight trembles that ran through his body. Must be having a bad dream. I sat on his bed next to him. I ran my hands through his silky hair.

"Paul." I whispered. He tensed a bit.

"C'mon baby, wake up." I tried again.

He shifted and opened his hazel eyes. He looked up at me and frowned.

"J-Jake, is it really y-you?" He whispered. I smiled small smile.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

I saw his eyes start to water. He sat up and hugged, no 'clung' is the better description, to me as if his life depended on it. I held him as tight as I could without squeezing the life out of him. He buried his face in my neck and silently sobbed. I kissed his hair and breathed in his wonderful scent.

"J-Jake, I'm sorry I never told you. So damn sorry and-"

I cut him off with a kiss. There weren't words to describe how fantastic it felt to have his lips on mine again.

"Shh. It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who hurt you, again. And I am terribly sorry. It seems... like... I'm always hurting you." I said quietly, looking down.

He sighed.

"Jake, look at me." He commanded. I looked into soft hazel eyes.

"Jake, I'm not gonna lie, it hurt horribly when you left. And I thought that I wasn't good enough for you or anyone. But, I never, ever stopped thinking about you, not once. And I understand what you did and I forgive you." He said with such sincerity.

"Really? I put you through so much, how can you just, _forgive _me?" I asked incredulously.

"Jake, before this, I suffered in silence for a long time. And even if it was by fate, you heard my suffering..." His voice started to crack, "And I know this sounds really mushy and that's not my thing but, you saved me in more ways than one."

"You got me to trust you after the all the crap I went through. You got me to tell you things I would never tell anyone. And I have never, _ever_, told someone that I was in love them. But I _love _you Jake. Completely and 100% in love with you. It's scary, but I love it. I don't know how you did it, but you made me fall for you. You have my heart, please don't break it." He finished, wiping a few tears away, but they continued to fall.

I was touched. I had never had anyone say something that sincere to me. It made my heart swell. I pulled him on my lap as he sobbed lightly. I let him be broken open. It felt amazing to know he was in love with me. I was his safe place. He could shatter and I would never judge him. Ever. I have seen every part of Paul, well except for one small part, hehe. Pure Happiness, Loving mushy part, Angry, Sad, and the part that's completly broken open. Letting me see all of him. Unguarded. And so Forgiving.

"I love you. You have no idea how much I'm in love with you. Thank you for loving and forgiving me. And I will never break your heart. That's a promise." I said before claiming his lips again.

He pressed his forehead to mine gently and sighed happily. We stayed like that, him on my lap, as I breathed in his scent. I listened to his heartbeat, a strong beat that was music to my ears. Eventually, his heartbeat slowed and there wasn't a tense muscle in his body. I smiled slightly and looked down. His head was laid on my right shoulder and his face hidden in my neck.

I laid down completely and felt his arm stretch over my chest. I stared at him. I still wonder, how could I hurt someone so... so... there were no words. How was I so cruel before the imprint? How could any of us say or do those things? I remembered the words we said to him echoed in my mind and the cruelty we put him through...

_Aw, don't get pissy with us. After all, we're not the pathetic, weak, Omega, haha..._

_Pathetic..._

_C'mon Paul, show us how weak you are. You're uncontrollable and you always will be. Always the weak Omega..._

_I let one of my hands graze his body, leaving scratch marks behind. I began to suck on his neck, leaving marks. I heard a faint broken whimper come from his throat..._

_We smirked as we watched Jared pound into him..._

_And I was the cause of it. The cause of this innocent being's pain. The reason why the bastard and snarky Paul was sobbing his eyes out..._

I sighed. All those times we had bashed, raped, beat, provoked, shunned and just plain hurt him, I would never forget and neither would he. Yet here he was, sleeping peacefully in my arms. To think this was the same broken being I imprinted on in the clearing. But it happened. He may not be the same Paul, because I don't think he'll ever be, but he was better. He was trusting and left me with no words.

I stroked his hair as he lightly snored. I smiled. I probably won't get over it. But right now, I'm gonna just enjoy this moment. He loved me. Nothing could ever tear us apart.

(Bella POV)

It wasn't working!

I thought blackmailing Paul would definitely work! But Edward had told me, from reading Jake's mind, that he forgave Paul and they ,ugh, _loved _each other. That couldn't happen. That wouldn't happen. I was already working on how to get Jake to be my sun again. That _Omega _will NOT get in the way!

A plan was already forming in my head. It was simple, but still complicated. What was I gonna do?

I guess you could say, I was going to hire a 'hitman'.

Paul was getting in my way more and more. I was sick of it. He needs to know his place. And I was gonna make sure he was were he belonged. In hell. So it was simple, hire someone to silence that underdog, that dark horse and you get my point. The hard part, finding someone who was willing to do the job. Now matter how much they loved me, I knew the Cullen's wouldn't do it.

I couldn't very well hire a nomad with my still being a human. Plus, I'm sure the pack would kill the nomad before it got 5 feet within their land. And the pack has warmed up to the punk. The pack was suspicious of me so I couldn't very well turn one of them against him.

I considered the Quinaults. But I knew they wouldn't consider helping someone involved with vampires in any way, especially romantically. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. I groaned and went downstairs to the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, there was nothing but beer and left-over pizza. I groaned.

I made a quick list, grabbed my coat and walked outside to my truck. I revved the ancient engine and peeled out of the driveway. I parked in front of the Stop & Shop and walked in. As I shopped and walked weaved through the isles, I spotted a familiar face in the frozen food isle. I recognized the girl. It was Kim. Jake told me that she was Jared's imprint when we were friends.

And idea sprung in my head.

Kim was an imprint. Therefore, part of the pack. Maybe, just maybe, I could get some information out of her. Hopefully, she didn't know about my unofficial exile from LaPush. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Hey Kim!" I greeted happily. She smiled back, which was a good sign.

"Hey Bella. I haven't heard from you since, um, Edward left you. I haven't seen you around LaPush either." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been busy. So, where's Jared? I thought you two were 'soulmates'" I said quietly. There was a dark glint in her eyes when I mentioned Jared's name.

"Don't mention _him_. I have nothing to do with the perverted, cold and cruel bastard. I'm with Quil now." She said the last part with joy.

Yes! Maybe we were getting somewhere. It didn't seem like she knew that I was hated in LaPush. As long as she thought I was the nice girl like when we first met, she would definitely give me the lowdown on what's happening in LaPush. I mean, mind-reading can only get you so far.

"Something happen?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure the pack would appreciate me giving out this kind of information." She said, uncertain.

"Psh, I won't tell a soul. Not even my mind rapist of a boyfriend, haha." I laughed.

"Ok..." She gave in.

She explained everything. I mean, I already knew Paul had been abused by the pack. Looks like a certain wolf still isn't fond of the mutt.

"Oh god, that's horrible!" I said in fake horror.

"Well, I must be going, see you 'round." I said, and walked out of the market and to my truck.

I had so major planning to do.

I hadn't known what went on after I left, as I left right after I told Jake everything at the bon fire. Looks like things worked out in my favor. Jared still hated, no despised Paul. Maybe, if I found Jared, since apparently he was exiled from LaPush, he could be my 'hitman'. One problem,

How do you find an exiled wolf?

* * *

**Soooo, was it good or what?! soo jake and paul had a nice fluffy make up session. i didnt feel like writing any make up sex. i may do that later. now, im not the best at writing action, though im an action junkie, but ill try cuz thats wat in the next chapter. **

**so now jake and paul are comfortable with each other, i think its big, paul is totally comfortable with breaking down infront of jake. they exchanged those 3 little words tht everyone wants to here. just fluff central right there.**

**most of this chapter was inspired by Broken Open by Adam Lambert, REALLY inspired me, best lyrics ive heard in a long time! i stole a few lines from the song and put them into the story lol. cuz in my opinion, wen someone's broken open, letting you see that part of them, it makes ya feel... amazing.**

**the bella part... well... i was watching the movie Wanted and then played some Assassin's Creed...**

**now my loves, i stayed up till 3 a.m. to write this. so you bettter.................._REVIEW!!!!!_**


	14. Painted On My Heart

**Hey! FINALLY another damn chapter out!!!! bout time eh!? so this chapter is pretty long if i do sya so myself!!! **

**now i wont bother you with disclaimers.. cuz that would me mean to keep you waniting........... cuz keeping you waiting would just keep you anticipating wouldn't it?......... cuz if you keep reading your gonna get more annoyed and wondering when the hell is this bitch gonna shut the hell up so i can read this story..................... cuz keeping you is just awful!.....**

**you may read now........................**

* * *

(Paul POV)

_Dream..._

_Age- 13_

_I laughed as ran down the path behind our house._

_"Ok, slow down, you know I'm gettin' old!" My dad yelled. I just laughed some more._

_"Haha! That's what happens your- Ah!" I yelled as I felt someone pick me up and throw me over my shoulder._

_"Dad, put me down!" I laughed out. I was almost always smiling when my Dad was around._

_"What? I'm sorry, my old ears can't pick that up." He said and continued carry me over his shoulder._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked. _

_"You'll see my young wolf." He said softly. I just huffed._

_After a few minutes he plopped me on the ground in a clearing. In the middle was a pond with amazingly clear water._

_"Wow. Dad, what is this place?" I asked in amazment. I sat down at the edge of the pond. Dad sat next to me, facing me._

_"This... is a place just for you, kid." He said and smiled. I beamed back._

_"It's awsome!" I exclaimed._

_I let my eyes wander around the beautiful clearing._

_"Kid, I wanna give you something." He said and pulled something out of his pocket._

_He handed me a lether braclet. I examined it in awe. It had the Quiluete symbol on it and a word on it. 'Kwoli' it read. I smiled softly at the Quiluete word. _

_"Thanks Dad. I love it!" I thanked happily._

_"Your welcome son. I knew you'd love it. Remeber son, I'll always be with you." He said._

_I smiled, and closed my eyes._

_When I opened them, I was alone. I stood in the middle of the forest. I looked around. I realized I was back to my normal 17 year old self. I panicked as I didn't see my Dad. Then, I realized, my Dad was gone. He had died. And was never coming back. My eyes pricked with tears._

_"I'm right here." A familier voice called._

_I whipped around and saw my Dad standing, and smiling. I smiled and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I let few tears fall. After who knows how long, we pulled away._

_"I thought you were gone." I whispered. He smiled softly._

_"Son, I may not be with you physically, but I will always be looking over you. Now, I know your past with your pack. It was terrible, having to watch you go through that. That's why, with a little help from Fate, Jake's soul chose you. Never doubt he loves you. Even if you get into the worst of fights, I know you will always love each other. And I'm proud, that you've overcome all of this, and you're finally happy." He said. _

_I smile and felt tears in my eyes. _

_"Thank's Dad. I love yous so much." I said as I hugged him again. _

_"I love you too, and remember, son, I will always with you..."_

My eyes snapped open, burning with tears. I sighed. I hadn't had a dream about my Dad in a long time. Even if it was just a dream, it felt real, and like some sort of closure. I sighed. I realized there were warm arms houlding me. I smiled softly and sat up slowly, as not to disturb Jake's sleeping form. That was one of the most vivid dreams I ever had. I just wish wish it wasn't just a dream.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled the drawer open. After I searched around for a bit, I found the lether braclet. I smiled slightly as I held it in my hands. I ran my thumb over the the Quileute symbol. I brought it to my nose and inhaled. It still smelled like my father. Yeah, I can still remember my father's scent. You may think it's creepy, but hey, I love my Dad.

I slipped it on my wrist. It was big when I was 13, but it fit just right, maybe even slightly bigger. I never wore it often, one because of my temper, and two because back when I was the center of torment, I was sure they would take it. But that was over, and I was a bit more calm now. But still, I don't know what I'd do without it.

I felt Jake shift next to me. I looked at him as his chocalate eyes fluttered open. I watched him as he sat up and stretched. I licked my dry lips as I watched his muscles flex. Hey, you gotta admit, the man was fucking sexy!

"Morning." He murmered. I smiled slightly.

"Mornin'. How'd ya sleep?" I asked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, when your next to me, amazing." He whispered.

I smiled, turned and pressed my lips to his. When we pulled away, he intertwined my hand with his.

"What's this?" He asked, running his thumb across the braclet on my wrist. I slipped it off and stared at it.

"My father gave it to me when I was 13." I mermered. He smiled softly and nodded. I put it back in the drawer and closed it.

"I have patrol soon." He said as he rewrapped his arms around me. I groaned.

"No. Stay." I moaned out like a kid. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You know I wanna stay." He said.

About 20 minutes later, we heard a howl and knew I had to let my imprinter go. We stood up and he pulled me to him. He planted his lips on mine.

"Mm, I love you." He whispered before we pulled away.

I watched him leave. I really did love him. And now that he's on patrol, I was bored. Even if we didn't do much with each other, just being in the same presence was more than enough for me. I decided to just go for a drive. I had evening patrol tomarrow morning so I dodn't have to worry.

I walked out the house, grabbing my keys on the way, and too my truck. I hopped in and started the truck. I drove down road at dangerous speeds. Who the hell follows the speed limit anymore?

It was too quiet so I turned on the radio.

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
__So it will remain,  
Not even death can make us part..._

That line gave me the perfect idea. I smiled and took the next right. After a few minutes I reached my destinition. I parked infront of the tattoo palor and got outta my truck. I walked in and went to the counter. I explained to the man what I wanted. He smiled and told me to come in the back with him.

_5 Hours Later..._

Finally! Damn, not even the Qileute tattoo I was forced to get took that long. Oh well, it was worth it. It sting for a bit, but since I was a werewolf, it already looked like in had been there for weeks. The tattoo artist made no comment on it, thankfully.

As I drove home, I wonder how Jake would react to this. He better love it, 'cause I _really _don't want tattoo removal. I reached my house and parked. Jake would be getting off patrol soon. I couldn't wait to see him and his big, toned, chocolat, deliscious-

_HONK!_

I snapped out my fantasy and realized I was swirving off the road. I blushed and got back on track. I arrived at my house, parked and walked inside. I sighed as I walked through the door. The house was empty. I felt alone and I wanted Jake. As if on cue war, arms wapped around me.

(Jake POV)

I snuck up behind my imprint and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a little, making me chuckle. He relaxed and turned around and planted his lips on mine. I sighed ahppily into the kiss. He then pulled away.

"I have something to show you." He whispered almost shyly.

It was adorable when he got all shy. That though was pushed out of my head as he took off his shirt. I eyed his perfect abs before I saw his left pick. On it was tattoo. It had ribbon, on it was my name. Behinf the ribbon was a red heart with a shadow of a howling wolf on it. And on the sides of the whole thing were angel wings. It was beautiful, and right on his heart.

"Y-You like it?" He asked, nervousness clear in his tone.

I smiled, afraid if I talked, my voice would crack.

"I love it, baby." I whispered anyway.

I pulled him to me. I heard him breath out a breath of relief. I leaned down and claimed his lips. Our tongues, battleing for dominece. I plunge my tongue deep in his mouth. I felt him moan. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as the kiss became more heated, more passionated. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip. I let my hands roam down his back and give his ass a hard squeeze. I heard him give a sharp intake of breath but didn't pull away, intsead he moaned softly.

"Mm, Jake, take me to my room." He whispered in my ear lowly.

(Paul POV)

He lifted me and I hooked my legs around his waist. He held me up holding my ass. He carried me up the stairs as I sucked on his neck. We reached my room and he set me down on my bed. My jeans were painfully tight and i wanted him to take me _now._

He pulled my shirt off and sucked my nipples. I moaned loudly at how amazing it felt. I pulled his shirt off revealing his perfect and sexy abs. He crushed his lips to mine and ran his hands down my chest and to my waist. He pulled away for second and I wantched him pull off his shorts. Damn, he was beautiful... and big.

He claimed my lips again and started to slowly undo my pants. Damn, he was going so slow, was he trying to kill me?! He slowly slid them off me along with my boxers. We were going so slow, so passionate.

"Mm, Jake please..." I whimpered out, not being able to make a full sentence.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Paul." He whispered, and gently ran a hand down my hard cock.

I shuddered and moaned loudly at the contact. I loved and needed his touch.

"I-I want y-you inside m-me, please." I stammered out.

I felt his lips suck on my neck.

"You have lube?" He mermered against my neck.

"Nightstand." Was all I could get out.

He quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He pulled away a little and poured a generous amount in his hand. I watched as he covered his length. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his hands to hold the small of my back. He positioned himself inbetween my legs.

"Relax." He whispered.

I did as I was told and felt him slowly fill me with is large, hard, and warm cock. I cried out at the pain and pleasure. He stayed still for a minute so I could adjust to his size. Soon, all pain was forgotten and I bucked against him. He slowly thrusted in and out of me. No sound but our moans filling the room.

"Mm, Paul, so tight." He moaned out as his thrusts became harder and faster.

He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, hard and hitting my sweet spot. I cried out at how amazing it felt. He sicked and nipped at neck, probably leaving marks, not that I would mind.

"Oh, Paul, I'm so close." He whispered in my ear.

I just moaned, not being able to make a full sentence. I felt his hand glide down my chest and wrap his hand around my aching cock. He pumped as he thrusted. His hand left my vack and I watched as he brought to his mouth. He licked my precome off his hand.

"Jake, so hot. Mm, I'm gonna come." I moaned out.

He thrusted and pumped my cock at a fast pase.

"Come with me." He said.

He screamed my name as he have one last hard thrust and I felt him fill me woth his come.

"Jake!" I half growled half moaned out as I came not even a second after him all over his chest.

He collapsed right next me, panting as well as me. We didn't need to exchange words. I rolled over and cuddled into his chest. His arm wrapped around me as we got our breathing under control.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed my lips.

"I love _you._" He mermered.

We were quiet after that. God, that was best sex I _ever _had. It was new. I never had sex and have it mean something. And I have never willingy took the bottom. But with Jake, I would happily have him take me anywhere and anytime. It was pure pleasure, and I am very beyond ecstatic that it was Jake.

I felt his hand run up and down my back. I have never felt so good. I listened to his heart beat slow and knew he was asleep. Soon after, I drifted off knowing when I wake up, he'd be right here with me.

* * *

**ARIGHTL!!!!!!!!!!!!! happy or what? now next chapter, im sad t say it will be the last. this is THE longest story ive done! but before you start killing, i will gove you the summery for my next story................................................................. in the next chapter! lmfao!!!!!**

**alright, reviews will make the happiest person EVER!!!!! maybe... if theres no flames, lol. just.. just REVIEW ALREADY AND STOP READING THIS POINTLESS MESSAGE!!!!**

**CHECK MY PROFILE IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT PAUL"S TATTOO LOOKS LIKE!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Nayeli

**Yeah, its finally here!!!!!! i hope its good ****cuz**** u ****uys**** know i put 110% in each chapter! **

**im**** no Stephanie so suck it!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I sighed in contentment.

Last night was indescribable. I have _never _felt so good. My ass may hurt, but I ignored it as last night's events replayed in my head. I smiled softly. I knew I should probably get ready for patrol, which was maybe in about 30 minutes, but I wanted to stay in Jake's arms. Patrol seemed kinda pointless. We haven't got any vamps and everyone who's not allowed on the res, stay off the res.

I sighed and started to trace circles on Jake's stomach. It was raining hard and thundering. Great! I had to patrol in that. I didn't mind running in the rain, but I did mind running when there's lightning and thunder outside. I was even afraid of it when I was younger. But being a wolf helped me get over it.

I felt Jake shift as he awoke. He stretched a bit and leaned down to kiss me. I moaned softly in the kiss. Nothing else mattered when I was with him. I loved the feel of his bare skin on mine. We pulled away, gasping slightly.

"Now that's the way to wake me up." He whispered with a quiet chuckle.

I smiled and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'll try that again next time." I murmured with a smile.

"So there's a next time?" He asked jokingly. But there was a hint of real hope in it.

"Mm, and many, _many _more baby." I said and kissed his neck.

Too soon, that damn irritating howl filled our ears. We both groaned. I sat up and slipped outta my bed.

"You can stay here while I patrol if your to tired to run home." I offered.

"Thanks. Mind-blowing, passionate love making tends to wear me out." He said with a smile.

I smiled. I leaned down and pecked his lips, and gave a swipe with my tongue across his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you. But you have to go before Sam makes you a tail-less wolf." He murmured back with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and walked out. I went outside in the rain and phased. I started on my run through the damn storm. I was running with only Embry tonight, since it's been pretty quiet on the res.

We were quiet during the run. Both of miserable due to the storm. Though from his thoughts, I could tell Embry wasn't feeling to good. And I bet the storm wasn't helping. A boom of thunder ruptured in the sky, making me jump slightly. Two hours and two more to go, the rain was getting heavier, if that was possible. And I felt a little bad for Embry.

_Hey Em, why don't you go home. I can handle the rest of patrol by myself. _I offered.

_Really? Thanks, the storm is making me feel like crap. I owe ya one. _He thanked.

His thoughts faded as I kept running. Now I was truly miserable. I was alone, I was cold, and the rain made my fur clung to me uncomfortably. I just wanted to go home, take a bath, and curl up with my lover.

I had one more hour left. As I ran along the border, something, or someone tackled me to the muddy ground. Teeth were digging in my shoulder. There weren't cold hands, so it must've been a wolf, not leech.

I ripped my shoulder, quite painfully, away and turned around. I stared into blazing and furious red eyes. I knew that look. When a wolf is exiled, their eyes turn red, just like leeches, to tell them apart.

It was Jared. My mind told me to run, run for my life. But my body was frozen. I was petrified. He looked like he wanted to kill me, or just torture me... I tried to run but teeth dug into me again. My shoulder wound was reopened just seconds after the first one healed. I don't know how, but apparently I had phased back, and so did the monster attacking me.

"You pathetic _bitch! _Your disgraceful ass cost me _everything!_" He screamed as he clawed at my tortured back.

"What does it take to get rid of you!? Not even blackmail could make Jake see what a whore you are. The Swan girl paid a hefty price to exterminate you." He said with a laugh that made him sound like a maniac.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. I'm gonna kill ya. But I just _have _to tear you tight ass one last time. Or two, or three." He hissed in my ear as he pressed his knee in my abdomen.

I let out a sob. I wanted this torture to end. I couldn't stop the tears that fell at the pain. He was going to break me. Again. I was naked and vulnerable. Tears mixed with rain covered my face. His hands roughly groped my body. He flipped me over so he could straddle my waist.

I wanted to struggle, I wanted to fight, and just get this asshole away from me. But I knew from my unfortunate past that was imprinted in my brain, that struggling made things a _whole _lot impossibly worse. I couldn't handle this. One more rape, would wreck me mentally and physically. I would rather die than go through this torture again.

His nails swiped at my torso, making me cry out. He clawed down my whole front side. I struggled slightly, wanting the pain to stop. He held my arms painfully tighter above my head with one hand and squeezed my neck with the other. He and forcefully spread my legs wide. He positioned himself in between them and by that time, I was broken down wreck. I did not want to relive my past. I was even begging, just wanting, no _needing_ this to stop.

I needed my angel.

(Jake POV)

After Paul left, I tried to just go back to bed. But I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I shook my head, I was _always _worried about my Paul. Besides, he was big boy, I would have to let him take care of himself.

I sighed and tried to relax. I looked around his room. It was a bit bigger than mine. But almost all houses were small, therefore small rooms. It was full of his scent, which smelled of apples and cinnamon. The scent eventually lulled me back to sleep.

After a while, I awoke with a blazing burn in chest. It was searing, and I knew something was wrong. My imprint was in danger. I sprinted out the house like a bullet. I phased in mid air and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I _knew _something was wrong. Sam, Leah and Quil were all phased and I explained to them as quickly as I could that something was wrong. They all understood and followed me as my burning heart led the way.

I didn't care if it was thundering and raining like crazy out. I ignored everything, all that mattered was saving my imprint. I found myself running along the Cullen's border. Finally I reached m destination. And the sight before me made me more furious. I lunged at the sick fucker that was on my imprint. I chewed on his neck and shook him like a rag doll. He had phased, but that made it more fun for me. I snapped his hind leg. He tried to swipe at me, but I was too quick.

I bit on his neck again. I made him suffer. I broken so many of his limbs, enjoying his screams. I connected to him mentally.

_What the fuck do you think your doing?! All over my imprint!? I'm gonna kill you! _I screamed. He back away and we circled each other.

_Hey! __SHe__ paid me! Because of you and your bitch, I have nothing! And when she paid me to exterm__inate__ the whore, I couldn't pass such and __opportunity__ up. _He thought slyly. I growled.

_Who? _I demanded.

_Well, no point in hiding it. If I go down, so does she... _He ranted and showed me a picture of _her._ The damn she devil. Isabella Swan. Ugh! I am gonna make the bitch pay in the worse way possible.

Finally, I wanted this bastard of a wolf dead and I snapped his neck, and he was silenced. I phased back and stood above the bloody heap before me. Leah, Quil and Sam came over.

"We'll take care of the body, Paul needs you." Leah said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and jogged over to my imprint. My heart broke. My poor abused imprint. His cuts and bruises were already slowly healing. But he would be sore for a while.

"Oh Paul..." I whispered.

"Jake. You saved me." He whispered. I smiled softly.

"Of course I did. Ya think you need to go to the hospital?" I asked just in case.

"Nah. Just get me the hell outta here. I'm f-freezing." His teeth chattering and voice barley above a whisper.

I scooped him up in arms and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I started in a quick jog back to my house through the storm. I gave him a comforting squeeze when he flinched at the booming thunder.

I reached my back door and walked inside and up the stairs. I went in the bathroom and set him down on the toilet lid. I pulled back the shower curtain and ran the hot water. When it was warm, I helped him under the water and I followed. I smiled as he gave a content sigh. He both stood under the warm spray, letting it wash us.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, needing to know what happened before I came. He sighed.

"Well, he didn't get a chance to take what he wanted, thank god. You came just in time. But, I'm gonna be sore for a while." He murmured, pointedly rubbing his back. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned his head against my chest.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was just in time. Thank God! I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He moaned softly. I pulled away and I helped him wash off all the mud and blood from cuts that were healing. I took a washcloth and washed off his face that was covered in dried tears and dirt. He just closed his eyes as I basically just washed his entire body. My baby must be so worn out. I shampooed his hair and he moaned as I massaged his scalp.

"Ya know, your hands feel goood." He moaned out, his eyes still closed.

I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. yeah Paul." I said.

I washed his hair out, and quickly washed myself off. After a while, the water turned cold and we stepped out. We dried off and walked to my room. My Dad was staying at Charlie's since it was too awful outside to drive back. I pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and gave them to Paul. I dressed in something similar. The t-shirt was big on him as well as the boxers. But he looked sexy and maybe even adorable in my cloths. I pulled him to me. I sat down on my small bed and pulled him on my lap.

We just laid down together, both of us exhausted. I captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"_Nayeli__._" He murmured when we pulled apart. I smiled softly.

"_Nayeli__._" I repeated before we slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Alright**** g****uys****, here's the thing. this ****ISNT**** the last chapter. yea, i lied. see, i thought i could fit it all, but i ****couldn't****. so there will be another ****chapter****, which WILL be the last chapter! i ****couldnt**** fit ****bellas****revenge**** in here. next chapter, is everything ya wanted. ****im**** also taking in i****deas**** for my next stories, you g****uys**** rock, since you g****uys**** r willing to give me i****deas****, since the plot bunny ****hasn't**** paid me a visit yet! but i have the pairing ****wich**** is Sam/****Embry**** (****dom****/sub of ****corse****) i have ****some**** insane obsession with ****embry****, so hes in half my stories. hes just so ****dam**** shy and sensitive & such a sweetie it drives me crazy and i can do ****sooo**** many things with that personality! so if you have i ****deas**** then review or message me. especially if you think i overdid embry then tell me B4 i MESS UP AND DISSAPOINT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nayeli = 'I Love You' in native american... quileute.. ya get it. SEE! i love ya guys so much, im willign to look all over the internet for words i never heard of!!!!!!**

**so you better !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Finally

**HEY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! so sorry it took so long. but here it is, enjoy!**

**i own crap! only my imagination that pple seem to love!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

Its been only 2 days since Jake killed that bastard who wanted to kill me.

And let me tell you, I have never been more thankful in my entire life. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he didn't come to my rescue. But... there was still that evil leech loving demon. I wanted to get revenge on the bitch.

This all ran through my head as I laid in Jake's arms on my couch. We had no patrol today since Collin and Brady joined, so we decided to spend the day doing nothing with each other. And I was glad, as I was still a bit sore from all the crap that bastard put me through.

I had my back to Jake's chest and his arms wrapped securely around me. I turned around and nuzzled closer to his larger and warmer body. I could never seem to get close enough to him. I heard him inhale.

"You smell good." He murmured.

I chuckled.

"I always smell good." I said.

I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Conceited little ass' but I let it slide. He shifted me so I was straddling his waist. I smiled and leaned down to pecked his lips. I traced circles on his perfect abs.

"I love you, you know that?" I said with a slight smile. He chuckled.

"I thought so." He whispered and pulled me down for a kiss.

I laid down on his chest and stared at the T.V, not paying attention to what was on. Outside, it was one of those rare sunny days. The sun shined through the open windows.

"Wanna go out for a walk? It's nice out." He asked.

I nodded. It was nice out, and I wanted to stretch my muscles. I got off of him and pulled him up. We walked outside and headed for the woods. I didn't mind the rain, but I enjoyed the sun much more. And it was beautiful out. The forest was amazing when it was sunny.

Jake wrapped his hand around mine as we walked through the forest. I enjoyed my days off patrol with him. We played around, he chased me, we tackled each other. And I just felt so... happy.

Right now, Jake was chasing me. We were on neutral territory near the boarder. I really didn't worry about any vamps though. Eventually, Jake tackled to me to the ground. We laughed, and his laugh was music to my ears. He laid next to me as me got our breathing under control. But then I heard something or someone moan. And it wasn't Jake.

"Ssh. You hear that?" I whispered low enough for only his sensitive ears to hear.

We both concentrate on the sound. We got up and I picked up a sickly sweet smell that was all too familiar. We walked over to an entrance of a heavily surrounded clearing very quietly. Jake pushed some leaves and branches out of the way and peered in the clearing. He gagged lowly looked away. I frowned and took a peek for myself.

I grimaced in disgust. It was that bitch's leech boyfriend and the oversized vamp making out. They had no shirts on and were groping like fucking gorillas. I gagged quietly, and looked away. Then I smirked at Jake. A smirk that said, 'You know what I'm thinking?'. He smiled and nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me.

Jake and I had promised ourselves we would get revenge on that bitch. I pressed record and started to record their disgusting make out session. I know Jake and I sometimes make out in public like that, but were aren't vampires, we are sexy werewolves so it's all good, haha.

I stopped recording the big one started undoing the bronze headed one's pants. I _really _didn't need to scar my brain more than it already has. I got enough to crush Swan. We tip-toed away from the clearing. When we were far enough away, we burst out laughing.

"So, you think Swan will enjoy this little video?" He asked with smirk.

"Definitely. What do say we go give it to the bitch now?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, sure. But I think we should bring Leah." He said. I raised a brow and he just smiled.

(Leah POV)

Ugh, cable sucks ass!

I was spread out on the couch, watching whatever crap was playing on the T.V. I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer to the living room. I knew it was Jake and Paul since the pack don't knock and I knew the scent.

"Hey guys. Watcha need?" I asked and got up off the couch to face them.

They smirked and I knew something was up.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Well Lee, if you must know, take a look at this..." Jake said as he handed me his phone.

After one look at the video, I knew what these two were planning.

"Alright boys, nicely done. But... I'm still gonna give her a beat down." I said.

"More than fine with us. C'mon." Jake said and we headed out.

We took my truck and drove to Forks. We found our way to the devil's lair easily, just following her disgusting scent. We got out of the truck. Her ugly ancient truck was there but not Charlie's cruiser. Perfect.

We walked up to the door and burst in. She was sitting on the couch reading something I really didn't care about.

"Hello _Swan. _Sorry to barge in like this. Well we're not sorry, but we have something to show you." Started Paul.

Before she could say anything, Jake shaved his phone at her, showing the video of her leechy boyfriend about to fuck his brother. We laughed as she started to cry. we had _no _sympathy at all for her. After what she put Jake and Paul through? Why would we?!

"So Swan, now you know. But that's not the only part of the punishment." I said with a smirk and crack my knuckles.

Her eyes went wide with fear and I heard Jake and Paul chuckle. After a few minutes, it sunk in.

"Fine! Kill me! It's obvious I have nothing to live for since Edward wants to fuck _Emmet_!" She exclaimed. I raised a brow.

"Kill you? No, no, no. That would be too easy! To put you out of your misery. But I'm going to make you suffer for what you did..." I said as I stalked closer her.

She tried to run, but I was too quick. I grabbed her arm, and landed a perfect punch to her nose. I smirked at the crack it made. I unleashed hell on that bitch. I kicked her, punched her, even yanking her hair (which caused bleeding) for laughs! Breaking bones, and whatever I could to put her in pain. Jake and Paul just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Finally, with one last punch, she was on the floor. Not dead, like I said, because that would be too easy. Paul stepped forward and leaned over her almost unconscious form. I knew he wanted to say something first.

"Who's the Omega now?" He whispered to her with a smirk. He gave one hard punch and she was knocked unconscious.

(Paul POV)

Damn it felt good to say that. We had left the bitch's house and were on our way to the First beach. I thought about how amazing it felt to puch the bitch unconscious.

I thought about this as I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder as Leah drove us to the First beach for a bon fire we forgot about. We arrived and people were having a good time and dancing. Jake and I danced, and ate like wolves, no pun intended.

Eventually I sat down for a rest while. I didn't see Jake, and I was missing him already. Damn, I felt like a clingy needy girl. A slow song was playing and I recognized the song.

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to my feet. I smiled and turned around to face Jake. He pulled us where everyone was dancing with each other. No one really stared, since all of La Push had gotten used to us. Plus, if Brady and Collin could do it, why not us? I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close.

"I love you, more than you know." He whispered in my ear. I smiled as I rested my head on his chest.

"Love you too. And I have a pretty good idea.." I whispered.

He held me tighter. He was whispering a few lines of the song in my ear.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"_Kwop kilawtley_." I murmured.

He pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he whispered,

"Of course. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He was mine, and I was just as much his. No way in hell, could anything keep me from him. He's _my _angel. My guardian angel. And a damn good one at that.

_._

_The End._

**

* * *

**

Sooo...what did you think???? Nice ending? Bella's revenge satify you??!!! anyway, im too damn excited about my next story to type this stuff. so here's the summery for my next story

**Walls Of The Alpha:**

**How do you deal with an unusual imprint? How do you deal with becoming a wolf? And how do you break down the walls of your Alpha? When a timid Embry imprints on his strong and superior Alpha, he must conquer these obstacles. Will he succeed? Or be crushed?**

**so......you think youd wanna read it??!!! i hope so!!!! cuz...im already half way done with its first chapter, so......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i need to know what you wanna seein the story!!!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
